The New Sonic Heroes
by Valenor
Summary: -Summary changed- Join a human named Sean, as he and his friends transform into the Sonic characters and back, as they take on the evil Dr. Eggman, in the future city of Station Square! Please Read and Reveiw!
1. Beginnings Part 1

Beware! For the story that your about to read will be full of excitement and wonders and action (at least it might be, this **IS **my first fanfiction). So please read and review!!

* * *

In the City of Station Square, 2312, somewhere downtown in the streets, were two boys using Extreme Gear, one was a 16 year old with blue hair, who was wearing a pair of green goggles along with red sneakers, dark blue jeans, and a blue shirt, while the other one seemed to be a 11 year old with orange hair, who was wearing a pair of blue goggles with a yellow shirt, along with a pair of orange shorts, and also wore red sneakers.

And it also seemed that the boys were in quite a hurry for something very important. They zipped past the people who were crossing the streets, dodging any car they saw. That was until a cop was sitting on his hoverbike, just sitting, waiting for someone to start speeding, until he saw the boys, so he turned on his little sirin and drove up to catch them.

"Uh-oh, Sean I think we'd better pull over" said the boy.

"What? No way! We're almost there, Tyson!" said Sean.

"Pull over now!" said the cop.

But they just kept going on, until they saw a fruit stand get in the way.

"Uh...lets pull over" said Sean.

So Sean and Tyler tried to stop, but it was too late. They crashed into the cart and both flew right off their boards all the way into a parking lot. They both made a pretty smooth landing but unfortunatley, the cop crashed into the cart as well, sending him off his bike, flying into the air until he landed on top of the two. (Ouch!)

"Ungh..." the officer said until he caught sense again. "Aha! I've got you two now, oh just wait till I call your--wait a minute" the officer said while taking a closer look at the boys. "Sean, Tyson?" the officer asked confused while getting off of the two.

"Uh, yeah?" Sean said, when he looked at who their "captor" was. "Uncle Chuck?" Sean said as the man was wearing a blue suit (obviously), and also wore red shoes but had a familiar grey mustache.

"Don't tell me you forgot to set your alarm again did you?" Uncle Chuck asked Sean.

"Well, you know me, never a dull moment" Sean joked.

"Well then, I won't give you boys a slip then" Uncle Chuck said.

"Oh thank you Uncle Chuck" said Tyson.

The three laughed a little until they eard a ring.

"Oh no!!" yelled Sean.

"We're late again!!" yelled Tyson also.

"Well you two fellers have a nice day at school" Uncle Chuck chuckled (sounds weird) and picked up his bike and drove off, leaving the boys pick up their boards and running like crazy to the doors.

* * *

It was lunch when Sean and Tyson got back from their classes (first class didnt go so well for Sean), as they walked to their favourite table.

There were a few people who were sitting at their table, one was a 17 year old boy with red long hair, wore a white sleevless shirt, along with black pants , and red and green shoes, while the other person next to them was a 14 year old girl with pink hair that wore a red headband, with pair of matching boots and a matching skirt along with a matching shirt.

"Hey Kyle" said Sean as he sat down with his friends.

"Yo Sean" Kyle said as they both hit their fists together.

"Hi Amy" Tyson said as Amy was staring into space as usual, whenever she saw Sean.

"Oh Sean! I was so worried about you this morning! Where were you?!" yelled Amy.

"Uh...nice to meet you too, Amy" said Sean as he did an anime sweat drop.

"Forgot to set your alarm clock again didn't you?" Kyle said while drinking a Red Bull.

"Uh...I may have--" Sean said until he was interupted by Tyson.

"--You have NO idea" Tyson said while eating a tuna sandwich.

"Ok, I'll admit, I forgot to set my alarm and I also forgot to wake Tyson up." said Sean, until he got a glare from Amy. "And I may have made us miss the bus...again" said Sean while Amy was a little angry, which made him back away real slowley.

That was until he bumped into someone behind him. When he turned around, he saw an 18 year old guy with black, spiky hair, with red highlights, wore a black Leather jacket along with black jeans with white shoes. Sean knew exactly who this guy was.

"Samson" Sean said, which made the guy real angry.

"I told you not to call me that!" he yelled furiously. "My name is Shadow, remember that!" he said as he pushed Sean down at the table,leaving him a little scared and left.

"Man that guy scares me no matter what" Sean said while getting up

"Trust me that's someone you do not wanna mess with" said Kyle.

"Well someday I might one day help him out somehow, and then maybe just maybe, he'll be a little nicer" said Sean.

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere far off on the mountain near Station Square, everything seemed a little peaceful until a wind started to pick up. It started to grow more stronger until a dark cloud surrounded the mountain, causing a purple tornado to appear from the dark cloud and smash it against the mountaintop.

The tornado disapeared, leaving a huge crater on the mountain. But inside the crater was a base of some sort, revealing a sinister shadow looking through the window, having a small chuckle.

"Looks like taking over this world will be easy, without that menacing hedgehog" said the man. "With the 11 crystals I posses, I'll be able to make an army of unstoppable machines!" the man said as he started to laugh, until he looked at the canister that held the crystals, only to see them empty!

What??!! screamed the insane man.

"How can this be??" said the man as he looked around and found none of the crystals. "Grr...they must have landed in the city somewhere" he said. "Initiate HammerFist!!" the man said as he pressed a button, releasing a door coming from just outside the base, out the door came a big blue robot with giant hammers for fists. The robot suddenly took off and flew towards the unsuspecting cititzens.

"I'll find those crystals, for I, Dr. Eggman shall take over this city and rebuild it in my image" he said as he laughed insanely.

Little did he know that the nearest crystal was flying through the air until it landed near the school where Sean and the others go to!

* * *

**Who is this Dr. Eggman and what are these "11 crystals" he speaks of? And what will happen when the robot reaches the school? Find out, next time on The New Sonic Heroes!!! (please rate and comment)**


	2. Beginnings Part 2

**Hello my fellow readers, this is chapter 2, so there will be some excitement (O JOY!) (P.S I couldn't find think of a human name for Amy so I went with her original name) Please read and review! (P.S.S The name of the school is Emerald High)**

**

* * *

**

In the future city of Station Square, high above the city was a big robot flying in search of the crystals. The nearest crystal there was near Emerald High, sitting there on the ground next to the window where Sean was, in his Math Class (Boring). He had caught the sight of the crystal when it landed, leaving him wonder if he should grab it before someone else gets it, or just leave it.

"Hmm, maybe I'll get it after school," Sean thought to himself. Fortunately the bell rang and soon everyone started to leave, waiting to get back to their lives.

"Class, remember to study for the test tomorrow," said the teacher while everyone was leaving the room.

As soon as Sean got outside, he noticed the crystal was still there, lying on the ground while no one else noticed it. Before he was about to grab it, arms started to wrap around Sean's body, pulling him away from the crystal. He knew exactly who it was, "strangling" him to death.

"Sean, do you wanna walk home with me today?" said Amy.

"Ugh! Amy, not now!" said Sean, while trying to reach the crystal.

"Aw come on, why not?" said Amy while she did the puppy dog eyes.

"Uh…because I have to get home real early and uh…" lied Sean, while backing away real slowly. "Shut…some…corn…" he said as he quickly grabbed the crystal, and got on his board, and flew off.

"Phew! What a relief!" Sean said as he was heading home. While he was gliding through streets, he looked at the crystal and said "Maybe Tyson will know what type of rock this is."

Meanwhile on top of a building somewhere stood a shadowy figure, gazing at Sean as he was on his way home.

Sean was just dodging a few garbage cans until he crashed into a garbage can and crashed into a dumpster while he was looking at the crystal in his hand. When he landed into a pile of garbage bags and sat up, he looked at the crystal as it was starting to glow. It glowed so brightly, that he wasn't able to see the crystal. When the light started to fade, he noticed the crystal was gone! But that was when he looked at his wrist. Around his wrist was a blue watch that had appeared as if from nowhere.

"Whoa, I didn't see that coming," said Sean, as he looked closer at the watch.

The watch he was wearing had only two buttons; one was a big red button while the other was a small silver button. And it appeared that it couldn't tell time, which got Sean a little confused.

"I wonder what this big one does," said Sean as he pressed the button. But just when had pushed the button the watch around his wrist started to glow like crazy. It had sent out a bright light shooting to the sky, which unfortunately the robot that was looking for the crystal had seen it, causing it to follow the light. Then suddenly the light had disappeared, leaving Sean kneeling on the ground feeling ok. At least so he thought.

When Sean had slowly got up, he noticed something was different about him. He looked around himself and saw that everything seemed to be a little taller, but that was nothing compared to when he looked at himself. He noticed he was wearing nothing but white gloves, and red shoes, along with the same blue watch.

"W-what's going on?!" Sean said shocked. "Where are my clothes?! And what am I?!" he said as he went over to look at himself in a reflection of a broken window. "Whoa, this HAS to be a dream" Sean said when he saw himself. He looked completely different except for his green eyes.

"I think I'm a…hedgehog?" Sean said as he looked at himself again, until he heard an explosion coming from the streets. "What was that?" he said as he ran off to figure out what it was. But when he started to run, he just zoomed out of the alley and into the streets…really fast!

"Whoa!" Sean said as he looked back until he crashed into something hard, and metal.

"Ow," he said as he looked up, only to find the thing that was causing the ruckus. "Uh-Oh," said Sean as he backed away.

The robot scanned Sean and detected the watch around his wrist and said "Destroy target, and retrieve item."

The robot started to lift up its giant hammer-like hand and smash Sean into oblivion, but just when it was so close to Sean, he was already at the side of the robot afterit smashed its hand against the ground, causing a little tremor.

"Where the heck did this thing come from anyway, and how can I stop it?" asked Sean as he dodged a few attacks the robot kept throwing.

"I know!" Sean exclaimed. "I'll try doing that tornado spin move the Flash did on the comics," said Sean as he started to run around the robot faster and faster until it became a tornado and started to lift and spin the robot a little.

By the time he stopped running, the robot fell over but quickly got up, feeling a little dizzy. Then he was gonna try and run through it, but when he was about to try running at a high speed towards the mech, he tripped a little, causing him to fall over. But before he was about to land on his face, he curled up into a ball and shot right through the robot's left arm, causing it to lose balance.

"Sweet!" Sean said as he uncurled himself. "Now all I need to know is how to do that again," he said while the robot was about to charge at him with its right arm still intact.

Just when the robot was about to smash him, Sean quickly jumped up into the air and started to do a homing attack straight through its chest, causing the machine to explode.

When Sean got up from the explosion that sent him flying a little, he started to look around and saw a few people staring at him, wondering how it was possible for a blue hedgehog to destroy such a machine as deadly as that. Sean started to run from the crowd at a high speed, leaving one person saying "wow, did anyone see how fast that thing moved? It felt like it was moving at a sonic speed."

* * *

Meanwhile at the base, Dr. Eggman had watched the whole battle between the hedgehog and HammerFist, leaving him shocked and angry.

"So, there are hedgehogs here too," said Eggman. "No matter," he said as he left his seat and looked at the sky from the window. "Looks like I'll just have to send in a bigger, tougher robot to do the job just right." he said. "Just who is that hedgehog anyway?" he asked, leaving him confused.

* * *

When Sean was running through a feild somewhere in the park, he looked at himself and asked, "How am I going to change back?" He was left puzzled until he realized he still had the watch on, giving him an idea. He decided to push the red button again causing the blue watch to glow like it did the last time, but not as bright as it was back then. In a flash, he was back to his old self. He was wearing the same clothes he had on today, but still had the watch.

"So if I press that switch, I'll probably change back into that hedgehog, right?" he asked himself until he realized what he did back there. "Sweet! I just took down an evil robot!" he cheered, until he had a great idea when he remembered a certain word that one civilian said. "Sonic...I like it! Yeah, its perfect!" he said. "From now on I'll be called Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog!"

He cheered on until he noticed that it was sunset, just then he suddenly remembered something.

"Oh crud!! I forgot what time it is!" Sean said. I'll never make it back home in time," he said sadly. He then remembered something and looked at the watch and gave a big smile and said "Or _will_ I?"

And so he pressed the switch, causing him to change into the one and only Sonic. "This is the start of something new," he said as he ran off towards home.

But somewhere off the distance, the shadowy figure was watching him and said, "So I guess I wasn't expecting a kid to retreive the crystal at all." "Looks like I'll have to train him with the others when they get they're own crystals then," he said as he disapeared into the forest.

* * *

**So Sean has a new power, but what about Dr. Eggman? What's he gonna do now? And who is this person that knows the power of these strange crystals? Find out next time on The New Sonic Heroes!!! (Please Reveiw) (I do not own any of the Sonic characters, just the story)**


	3. Beginnings Part 3

**I'm still going on with the story, so here's chapter 3, last part of Beginnings. Sorry it took so long. (Please Read and Reveiw!)**

* * *

It was the day after he got his "watch" that he received from the strange crystal, which caused him to turn into that...hedgehog. It was another day of school and Sean had woken up and realized he forgot to set the alarm...again.

"Aw man, not again..." Sean said tiredly while getting up and waking Tyson up. "I guess going for a midnight practice run wasn't such a good idea." he joked when Tyson got up and looked awfully tired from a "certain something" Sean forgot to do last night, study.

"Aww, not again Sean!" Tyson complained while getting dressed up real quickly.

"What? Its not MY fault someone was reading books for no reason again." Sean said.

"Uh, Sean, I was studying for my history test today." said Tyson until he suddenly collapsed and fell asleep again.

"Sleep well, Tyson," said Sean as he looked at his watch and pressed the button. Suddenly in a bright flash, he was once again, Sonic the Hedgehog. "No brother of mine is going to be late for school again," he said as he picked the sleepy Tyson up, bridal style.(Disturbing)

"Now," he said as he gave a grin. "Lets see how fast I can go NOW," he said.

And with that, he zoomed right out of the house in a blink of an eye, running straight through the city. Faster and faster he ran, passing alot of cars and people, who some fell over by the strong wind.

"Wahoo!" Sonic said as he was running, until he tripped and threw Tyson into a crowd of students, as he made it to Emerald High so quickly.

Luckily, he wasn't noticed by anyone as he rolled into a bush and crashed. When he snapped back to reality (after being dizzy from rolling), he quickly pressed the button and changed back into his normal self, Sean.

"Note to self: practice on the brakes later." he said to himself as he helped up Tyson, and apologized for tossing him into a crowd, as they entered the school.

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere off on the mountain, at the secret base, was the evil Dr. Eggman, thinking of a new plan.

"I may have lost one crystal, and Hammerfist, all thanks to that...hedgehog." said the Docter as he was suddenly interupted with an alarm going off. "Oh, what now?!" he said impatiently as he pushed a random button.

As the screen turned on, the evil Docter soon gave out a big grin.

"Well, well, well..." Eggman said. "Looks like another crystal has been located, but its in that city again, somewhere." he said as he pulled out a deck of cards.

Now which robot shall I send this time to get the job just right, without getting it destroyed?" he asked himself. "Hmm...I can't seem to choose one. Oh well! Lets see what the Randomizer has to say!" as Eggman stuffed the deck of cards into a slot.

And so, the screen turned into the image of a slot machine and started to spin. It was spinning and spinning until it came to a sudden stop, showing three images of the same robot.

"Ahh! So the lucky robot today is Bowlerdash!" he said joyfully as the robot outside was rolling its way into the city.

"Soon, I shall have that crystal, and that irritating hedgehog if he shows up again." Eggman said as he got into his eggmobile and flew after the robot into Station Square.

* * *

Meanwhile at Emerald High, during the lunch hour, Sean had remembered something very important and told Kyle.

"I forgot to study for the math test today!!!" Sean yelled directly into Kyle's face, causing him to fall over.

"You always seem to have an act for not studying, Sean." Kyle said while getting up. "What was it you were doing last night?" he asked.

"Uh..." Sean said and remembered what happened yesterday with him, turning into a hedgehog that seems to run really fast, and having to deal with a robot that came out of nowhere. "Well, I was--" he was soon cut off when he noticed something on the T.V. The news was saying something that he couldnt hear quite clear, so he turned it up and was surprised by what he hear and saw.

"We're catching live footage right now. Nancy?" the anchorman said.

"Thanks, Tom. Not too long ago some strange shaped man inside a hovercraft of some sort, was leading a ball-shaped machine, and is right now destroying the streets, and buildings, even as we speak." the news reporter said.

"Muahahahahaa!" the Docter had laughed, while his robot was destroying everything in its path.

"Woah! Did you see that Sean?" said Tyson as he looked to see Sean leaving in a hurry. "Sean?" he asked while following him to see where he was going.

Sean was leaving the school, when he ran in an alley somewhere to make sure no one was watching him. No one but Tyson, that is. He hid behind a dumpster to see what Sean was doing, when he noticed the blue watch he was wearing around his wrist. Sean had pushed the red button and soon, in a flash of bright light, he was once again Sonic the Hedgehog. Tyson was watching the entire thing, with his jaw hanging open. He soon rubbed his eyes and still couldn't beleive what he was seeing. His brother had turned into a hedgehog!

Sonic soon ran into the city, leaving Tyson still confused as to what was going on, until he heard a voice.

"What are you standing around for? Help him!" the voice said.

Tyson had slowley turned around to see who said that, and saw a hooded figure standing before him. He fell backwards, causing the strange fellow to chuckle.

"Um...who are you?" Tyson said, a little scared.

""My name is not important right now, child." the person said. "Just take this watch and press the big red button, then after that, run to help aid your brother." he added.

The watch he was handing over to Tyson was a small yellow one with the same buttons. Tyson didn't know what to do, so he took the watch.

After he put the watch on, he was a little afraid to see what might happen if he push the button.

"Come on, we haven't got all day!" the stranger hurried him.

Tyson had soon tooken a deep breath, and slowly pushed the button.

* * *

Meanwhile, uptown Station Square, the menacing robot was firing bowling pin shaped missiles at an office building, unaware that a certain hedgehog would arrive very soon.

"Keep destroying everything you see, Bowlerdash! We should be close to finding that crystal soon," Eggman said, until he noticed the robot had fallen over for some strange reason. "Who dares disturb my peace?!" he yelled furiously as he looked around and heard a voice saying "I dared!" which caused him to turn around to see who said that.

"Your the same hedgehog who busted up my robot last night," he said. "Just who ARE you?!" he asked angrily.

The hedgehog smiled and said "Name's Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog!" as he did a really catchy pose.

"Well then, Sonic..." said Eggman malicously. "Allow me to introduce myself," he said as he stood up on his eggmobile. "I am Dr. Eggman, the most sophisticated genius, and soon ruler of the world!" he said triumphantly until he noticed Sonic was snoozing.

"Are you done yet?" Sonic said lazily. "All I caught was the name which by the way, seems to suit you." he said as Eggman got angry.

"And what's that supposed to mean?!" he yelled furiously.

"Wouldn't you like to know, Egg-head!" Sonic said as he stuck his tongue out at him, which just got him angrier.

"Grr...enough talk, hedgehog!" Eggman said as he snapped his fingers, causing the robot to charge at him.

Sonic saw this coming and zipped past the ball-shaped robot on its other side, hoping to spin attack it. But unfortunatley, Eggman wanted Sonic to get behind the robot, so it would fire its missiles from behind. The missiles had exploded near Sonic, sending him in the air and crash through a window. Sonic had quickly got up and jumped out the broken window, and used a homing attack at its body but, instead bounced off the machine, not even leaving a scratch or a dent.

"Great, now what?" he thought to himself.

"Resistance is futile, hedgehog! For I shall have the last laugh!" Eggman said as he laughed.

"Not on MY watch!" said a voice only Sonic knew.

"Huh? Who said that?" Eggman asked confused, until he looked up to see who it was. Up in the air was a yellow fox with two tails that was wearing a pair of white gloves, red shoes, and the same watch as Sonic's, except his was yellow. He quickly flew over Eggmans's head as he ducked. "Not another pest," he muttered to himself. "So who's your friend, Sonic?" he asked suspiciously.

"How should I know?" Sonic asked.

"Just call me Tails," the strange fox said as he landed next to Sonic.

"Grr...I don't care who you rodents are! Not after MY freind here is done with you!!" the insane Docter said.

The robot started to roll like a bowling at the two animals, until Sonic grabbed Tails by the hand and ran. Unfortunatley, the robot was catching up, so Tails started spinning his two namesakes and flew into the air, while holding Sonic held tight. The robot had crashed into a concrete wall, causing alot of panic from all the citizens, who were watching the battle.

"We might wanna do a little less damage to the city," Tails said to Sonic.

"Well, we won't have to anymore, look!!" Sonic said as he pointed to the robot, which left an opening in the armour after getting off the wall and getting ready to rumble again. "Quick! Fly me over the robot, this way I'll get a clear shot!" he said as Tails had flewn him over to the robot, and suddenly let go. While he was in the air, he did a homing attack, sending him shooting towards the robot like an arrow. And with that, he blasted right through the hole and jumped out quickly before it exploded, sending him in the air, again. At first he thought he was gonna hit the ground, Tails had swooped in and caught the blue hedgehog.

"I-impossible!! This c-can't b-b-be!!!" Eggman said frightened. "I'll get you for this, Sonic the Hedgehog! And your little friend too!!" he yelled as he flew off, back to his base.

Soon Sonic and Tails had heard alot of cheering and applause from the civilians, who were all circling around the two heroes, giving pictures or videotaping them (remember the news reporter earlier).

"Excuse me, can you speak?" asked the news reporter. Sonic nodded. "Who are you two?" she asked as she placed the mic near the blue hedgehog.

"I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, and this here is my partner, Tails." said Sonic as he was shaking a few hands.

Soon Tails shook his head and grabbed Sonic, leaving the people cheer on as they flew off

"So, you think we'll make it back in time for school, Tyson?" asked Sonic as he caught Tails' attention.

"How'd you know it was me, Sean?" said Tails, leaving Sonic suprised too.

"Just a lucky guess," Sonic said as he gave Tails a wink.

* * *

Meanwhile, the hooded figure was standing on a tall building, watching them fly to Emerald High.

"2 down, 9 more to go," said the stranger as he took off his hood, revealing himself. He was a hedgehog himself, like Sonic but had white stripes on his quills and also wore white gloves, but his fur was purple, and his shoes were orange.

"Enjoy your new powers while you can, children." he said. "For soon, you'll have to find more of your comrades," he said as he jumped off the building and disapeared into the city below.

* * *

**Sonic has finally got his new partner, Tails, who is actually Tyson. But who is this hedgehog, and where did he come from, along with Eggman? And who are these "other comrades" he speaks of? Find out next time on The New Sonic Heroes!!! (Please Reveiw)**


	4. The New Echidna In Town

**This is a chapter some of you readers are definitly going to enjoy, so please read and reveiw! (Sorry for the wait)**

* * *

In the city of Station Square, Tyson and Kyle were carrying shopping bags for Amy while they were at the mall. It had to be the biggest mall you had ever seen, for it was so big, it had its own police force.

"Ok, why are we doing this again?" Kyle asked Tyson.

"Cause one: Amy always asks for me and Sean, and two: your here because Sean isn't." he said simply.

"Speaking of which: where IS Sean, anyway?" Kyle asked until he tripped and fell on top of Tyson. Both of them fell as Amy aimed her head down and shook in disapointment.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in the streets, Sean was in his hedgehog form, Sonic. A few windows were broken around him, which meant there was another battle with Eggman and his unlikely robots. Fortunatley Sonic was happy Eggman had shown up (for the fact he didn't want to go carry shopping bags with Amy...again). Eggman had a few round robots with small machine guns on each arm, thinking that would stop the hedgehog...but he was wrong. Sonic had dodged the bullets as they were shooting at his direction, completley missing him. Soon he jumped into the air and did a homing attack on each robot he bounced off of, destroying them in the process.

"Ha! Is that all you got, Eggman?!" he shouted in victory.

"Oh, don't think this is over yet, hedgehog," he said evily while pushing a button, causing a big robot with no head, crash into the ground, causing a little tremor. "For you see, I have the upper hand here!!" he said while his eggmobile attached itself to the robot, pointing its big machne gun to the little blue hedgehog, getting ready to fire. "So long, hedgehog!" he said as he fired at Sonic. After he was done shooting, all he left there was nothing but a little crater, causing him to go in shock for a while. "Whoa, guess I overdid it..." Eggman said.

"Guess again, Egg-head!" shouted Sonic, who was standing right behind Eggman, causing him to jump a little and turn around.

"What?!" Eggman said shockingly. "But how did you--"

"--Fastest thing alive, remember?" Sonic said as he grinned.

"Hmph! Then allow me to make you the fastest thing dead!!" Eggman said as he aimed his missiles at Sonic, who was still grinning. "What are you smiling at?" he asked. Sonic pointed directly behind him, spotting Tails flying towards him, while holding a ring of some sort. He then threw thering at Eggman's robot, making a little explosion, but the robot was still standing. "Did you really think that could've stopped me?" he said.

"Yes." said Sonic and Tails at the same time, leaving the Doctor confused.

"I'm not falling for any of your tricks, I'm too smart for that." he said as he pushed a button. Unfortanetly it didn't work, so he pushed another one, but that didn't work at all. "What did you do to my lovely robot?!" he asked angrily.

"Disabled it." Tails said simply. "The ring will explode on any robot it touches, causing it to paralyze it for a while."

"Grr...You'll pay for that!!" he yelled furiously at the two heroes.

"Sure we will," Sonic said sarcasticly, until he did a spin dash, and shot right through the robot's chest, causing it to explode...again. Fortunatley the Doctor escaped just in time, though the explosion sent him hurtling towards the sky.

"This isn't over!!!" he screamed, until he turned into a star when he couldn't be seen anymore.

"Phew! Thanks Tails." Sonic said.

"I just helped a little," said Tails while blushing a little. "Besides, your the REAL hero, Sonic."

"So, are you two done helping Amy then?" Sonic asked.

"Oh no..." Tails said shockingly.

"What is it?" Sonic asked.

* * *

"I can't beleived Tyson ditched me!" Kyle said under his breath, while carrying bags for Amy, all by himself.

"Yo Kyle!" shouted Sean as he and Tyson were running up to him.

"Well look who decided to show up!" Kyle said in an angry tone, causing Amy to smack him in the back of the head.

Amy soon walked up to Sean and stomped on his foot, causing him to jump up and down, hissing at the pain.

"What was that for?!" he asked Amy.

"That's for not showing up, because of...whatever it was that was so important than me!" Amy said angrily and stomped off, while the guys followed her, carrying the bags.

_"Girls, you can't live with them."_ Sean thought to himself.

"So what was it you were doing anyway, Sean?" Kyle asked suspiciously.

"I was...exercising, by running. I heard its the new fast thing," Sean poorley lied to Kyle, who was giving him an angry face.

"Well, I guess it doesn't matter, now that your here." he said as he gave Sean the rest of the shopping bags, and walked away. "I'll see ya tomorrow, guys!" he shouted as he walked out the door.

"That Kyle sure has a few anger problems, right Sean?" Tyson said, until he didn't hear any comment. "Sean?" he asked as he turned around, noticing Sean was no longer in the premises anymore. "You've gotta be kidding me..."

* * *

"Yahoo!" yelled Sonic, as he was running through the streets, dodging every car and person. "Sure beats using Extreme Gear!" he said as he passed by Kyle, who was walking down the streets. _"Kyle..." _he thought to himself. He then started to stop right in fron of Kyle, which he didn't realize he was still in his hedgehog form, causing Kyle to stop and stare at the blue hedgehog.

"Hey, I know you..." he said suspiciously, causing Sonic to sweat a little.

"_Oops_" Sonic thought to himself. He couldn't just transform right in front of him, otherwise it would scare him, and he couldn't just run away either, he was trapped.

"Your that hedgehog named Sonic, am I right?" asked Kyle, leaving the hedgehog relax a little. Sonic nodded to his question. "Well met, I'm Kyle," he said as he shook Sonic's hand. "So where's your little buddy, Tails?" he asked.

"Uh...at the vet?" Sonic lied to Kyle, leaving him confused. "Uh, you see...he has this cold, and...so I don't have anyone to hang out with today..." he said while shaking a little.

"Same here!" Kyle exclaimed. "I haven't got anyone else to hang out with today either," he said.

Sonic soon had an idea pop into his head, leaving him to say "Since no one is with us today, why don't we hang out together?"

"Hmm...I've always wanted to hang out with the coolest guy around, or hedgehog in your case," Kyle said as he and Sonic laughed together, unaware that a red crystal fell into Kyle's bag.

"So where would you like to hang out?" Sonic asked, as he was walking alongside with Kyle, noticing that alot of people were wacthing them walk.

"I've got the perfect place," Kyle said as he ran to wherever he was going.

"Uh, how bout' we let me do the running," Sonic said as he picked up Kyle, noticing he was a little heavy.

"Ok, let's go!" Kyle said, as he and Sonic soon disapeared in a blink of an eye.

* * *

Meanwhile at Eggman's headquarters, the Doctor himself was walking around in circles, thinking of how to get the crystals without Sonic and his friend, Tails.

"Curses!" he said to himself. "What is it that's able to stop Sonic for good?" he questioned himself, as the alarm started. "What's this?" he said as he noticed another crystal was found.

"Ahh, its the RED one." he said joyfully. "Maybe I'll let this sucker join me, instead of fighting them." he said to himself. "But just in case..." he said as he pushed a button, revealing alot of robots, "You can't be too careful, otherwise things could get ugly." he said as he did his signature laugh.

* * *

Somewhere in the city, Sonic and Kyle were in the park, talking about the news or what not.

"So how is it that your blue, and able to talk?" Kyle asked Sonic, leaving the hedgehog confused.

"You got me," he said, as both of them started to laugh.

They were both enjoying themselve, until Kyle's bag started to glow in a red light.

"Huh? What's going on?!" Kyle said as he was starting to glow also.

"No, it can't be..." Sonic thought to himself, as he was watching the poor guy disapear in a red flash.

Sonic turned his head around to look where Kyle was, instead of seeing him, there was a red creature that had a white crescent shape on it's chest, standing before him. He was wearing nothing but white gloves with two spikes, on both of his knuckles, along with red and green shoes. The creature looked at itself in shock, and noticed that he was the same size as Sonic!

"W-what's going on here?!" he shouted angrily.

"Kyle? Is that you?" Sonic asked the red creature. "I'm sure there's an explanation for you becoming a...what are you?" Sonic asked, as Kyle went over to a nearby puddle and looked at himself in the reflection.

"I think I'm an echidna." he said to Sonic.

"A what?" Sonic asked while confused.

"It's supposed to be some sort of species that went into extinction 2000 years ago." he said while looking at himself.

"So your saying that the thing you are right now is endangered?" Sonic asked

"Well I gue--" Kyle was about to finish until he was interupted by someone.

"An echidna now? Well done Sonic!" Eggman said as he flew in his eggmobile.

"Well done Sonic?" Kyle asked suspiciously to Sonic.

"Wait, its not what you think, I had no idea that you had a crystal with you." Sonic accidently said, which just made him even more mad.

"Yes, it's exactly what you think, echidna," Eggman said to Kyle. "Sonic just wanted you to hang out with him, so I could give you the crystal, thus turning you into an echidna." lied Eggman.

"Sonic..." Kyle said darkly. "Get ready for a world of hurt!" he shouted as he started to throw his fists at Sonic, who tried to dodge his attacks, but his fists were moving too quickly, so he got socked in the face and flew into the air a little.

"Man, with punches like that, you oughta call yourself Knuckles," Sonic said as he got up.

"Knuckles..." he said to himself. "I like it! Knuckles the Echidna!!" he said as he punched a tree, causing it to fall towards Sonic. Luckily he was able to dodge it quickly before it even fell on him. Sonic didn't like what was going on, so he had no choice: he had to fight Knuckles.

Sonic had did a homing attack on the echidna, but unfortunatley Knuckles was able to grab it, so he threw the poor hedgehog into a tree. The evil Doctor just floated there, watching the battle while grinning. Knuckles was then punching a few trees, causing them to fall on Sonic. He kept dodging and dodging until there were no more trees left, giving Sonic an advantage. He was powering up to do a spin dash, while Knuckles was spinning his arms aound like crazy, getting ready to do major damage to the hedgehog. They soon shot towards eachother, getting ready to make a big collision until...

"STOP!!!" yelled a voice from a nearby statue.

The two had stopped, Eggman had jumped and all three of them looked at who said "stop". The person standing on the statue was none other than the hedgehog we came across earlier. He was standing there, giving Sonic and Knuckles a little glare, noticing Eggman was also in the premises.

"Please, this is no time to be fighting eachother," he said as he jumed off the statue, walking towards the two. "Knuckles, the only reason you turned into the echidna is because you did it yourself."

"How??" he asked in confusion.

"I'll tell you that later, but now you two should be more concerned about HIM," he said as he pointed at Eggman, who had alot of robots by his side, along with the same robotic body, only this time it had stronger armour, meaning that Sonic's attacks would be useless.

"Curses! I didn't expect that you'd end up in this world too!" Eggman said furiously as he pointed at the mysterious hedgehog. "No matter, I'll destroy all three of you then!!"

"Actually, I won't be kicking your can, but these two will," he said as he disappeared, leaving the two fight the robots all on their own.

"Look, we'll have to put our differences aside for now and work together, otherwise we're toast." Sonic said as he held his fist out.

"Fine." Knuckles said stubbornly, holding his fist out also, when the two hit fists together, Knuckles had a thought, thinking it was so familiar. They soon charged at the robots, destroying them on by one. Sonic had done a few homing attacks on a few robots, while Knuckles on the other hand, was tearing them to peices with his fists. Eggman had soon jumped in the battle and started firing away like crazy, hitting alot of random stuff, as the two had avoided his bullets. Sonic and Knuckles soon had an idea, and looked at eachother and smiled.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Knuckles.

"You betcha," Sonic said as he winked. "I take the high road..."

"And I'll take the low road." Knuckles said as they both charged at the robot. Sonic soon jumped into Knuckles' arms and threw him into the air. Sonic soon curled up into a ball and did a spin dash while in mid-air, as Knuckles started spinnig his arms around like crazy. Eggman soon felt a little uneasy about this, until the two collided with the robot. Sonic had busted the controls while Knuckles was shredding right through the robot, causing it to explode, sending the Doctor to the skies again.

"CURSES!!!" he screamed until he turned into a star again.

After Sonic and Knuckles sighed in releif, the strange hegehog appeared out of nowhere, startling the two.

"Well done!" he said victoriously. "And Knuckles, you can also change back into your original form, whenever you want to."

"But how?" he asked while confused.

"Like this," Sonic said as he pushed the red button, revealing himself as Sean.

"S-S-Sean???" he stuttered in shock. "But how?"

"Please, you think you're the only one?" he said as he lightly pushed Knuckles, as both of them laughed. Knuckles had then pushed the button on his red watch, revealing his human form, Kyle.

"See? Not so difficult now isen't it?" the hedgehog said, reminding the boys he was still there.

"Who are you?" Sean asked, which made the hedgehog smile.

"I won't give you anymore information, just this: my name is Azaroth, and you are three of the eleven heroes." he said as he disapeared into the unknown.

"Eleven heroes?" Kyle asked. "You mean there's eight more people who're...like us?"

"I already know who the three are." Sean explained to Kyle. "Let's see, there's you, me and Tyson--OH CRUD!!"

"What?" Kyle asked surprisingly.

"I forgot about Tyson!!" he said as he and Kyle ran like crazy for the mall.

* * *

"Ugh..." Tyson groaned as he was still carrying bags for Amy. "Are we done yet?"

"Yes Tyson, we're done," she said, as Tyson sighed in releif. "But now we gotta finish up my mother's grocery list."

After hearing that, Tyson soon gave up and fainted, leaving Amy shaking her head in disapointment.

* * *

**Poor Tyson, I guess not everyone has his or her day. Knuckles has finally joined the team, but what about the other eight people? And what secrets does this Azaroth hold? Find out next time on The New Sonic Heroes!!! (Please Reveiw)**


	5. Sonic vs Knuckles

**Hello fellow readers! I Valenor, have written a new chapter, so read and enjoy! (Please Reveiw) (P.S, I also had fun writing this one)**

* * *

It was just an ordinary day in Station Square, meaning there were no battles going on. Eggman hadn't made his move, since his defeat with Sonic and Knuckles. So that meant it was just another boring day at Emerald High...or was it?

* * *

During first class, Sean was once again snoozing in class, causing the teacher to yell in his face, making him fall off his seat. Kyle chuckled to himself when Sean had falled over. While the teacher was talking about who knows what, Sean leaned over to talk to Kyle about something.

"You think maybe later after school, you, me and Tyson go look for that Azaroth guy?" Sean whispered.

"Sure, I've got nothing else to do," Kyle whispered. "I wanna know what else Knuckles can do more damage with."

"Ahem!" said the teacher as he was right next to them, catching their attention. "Anything you boys would like to share with the rest of the class?"

"Uhh...Sean would like to make an announcement," Kyle said as he lifted Sean's hand in the air.

"What?!" Sean said shocked.

"Go on, tell us what it is," the teacher said, leaving Sean sweat drop as he looked over the class.

"I-I-I-I-..." he stuttered, as he took a deep and said "I heard that Sonic was coming to school today."

Kyle soon smacked himself in the head after Sean had said the stupidest thing ever.

"Sonic?" said the teacher while confused a little. "Who is this Sonic?"

"Uh, Sonic as in the blue hedgehog, duh." said a student.

"Wait a minute, you mean some guy in a hedgehog costume is coming here?" asked the teacher, which got Sean a little mad.

"It's not a guy in a costume! Its a real hedgehog!" Sean said in an angry tone.

"Sean, that's enough out of you," the teacher said as Sean sat down. "Well if you ask me, its all a big bunch of bologna. I mean come on, how on earth can a hedgehog that's blue, able to run faster than the speed of light?"

"Oh he'll come, for sure_._" Sean thought to himself.

* * *

During lunch, Kyle, Tyson and Amy were sitting at their regular table, talking about the blue hedgehog, Sonic.

"I wonder if he's actually gonna come to school," Amy said dreamily.

"Oh brother," said Kyle as he took another bite out of his sandwich.

"Has anyone seen Sean lately?" Tyson asked as Amy just sighed, while holding a picture of Sonic.

"I haven't seen him since first class," Kyle said until he heard some screaming going on. "What the--"

In an instant, a blue blur past by everyone in the cafeteria. Everyone's food were flying around the place until the wind stopped, revealing Sonic the Hedgehog!

"I heard rumors that they make good chili dogs in this school." said Sonic, not realizing the cafeteria was now silent, while everyone was staring at him.

"Eeek!! It's Sonic!!" one girl screamed, causing everyone to circle the poor hedgehog.

_"Maybe this plan should've been thought out more," _Sonic thought to himself.

"What...is...he doing?" Tyson whispered to Kyle.

"I don't know, but there's no way I'm letting him get all the credit!" he said as he ran off into the boys washroom, leaving Tyson confused to what he meant by that.

"Uh, hey now! One at a time here, people!" Sonic said nervously as everyone was surrounding him, signing autographs.

"Hey everybody!" shouted a voice somewhere behind the crowd. Everyone soon turned around to see Knuckles standing there with a grin.

"Don't go for a weak hedgehog like him, when you can be going for a strong echidna like me." he said as everyone remained silent.

_"Not Kyle too!" _Tyson thought to himself.

Everyone else started going for Knuckles, leaving Sonic to just stand there, ignored.

"Come on guys, you obviously think he can beat me in a race? Why I'm so fast, I could probably run circles around that loser." Sonic said to all the other students as they opened up a way for Knuckles to see.

"Loser eh?" Knuckles said maliciously, while Sonic was feeling a little uneasy about the way he looked at him. "Then let's settle this outside, we'll see who's the loser then," he said as he cracked his knuckles.

"You're on, KnuckleHead!" Sonic said with a grin.

"And I'll be the judge!" said Tails as he popped out of nowhere, startling everyone around him in the process.

"Tails?!" Sonic and Knuckles said together.

"If you can't beat 'em, join them" Tails said as he did a thumbs up, leaving Sonic and Knuckles sweat drop, and while everyone started to cheer around them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Eggman was working on a very strange machine of some sort until he noticed something on the screen, where his camera bot was filming something at Emerald High. Eggman quickly went to the screen and looked completley confused.

"Sonic, Tails and Knuckles???" he said in confusion. "What are they doing at a school?" he said as he took a closer look. "The fox doesn't look like its doing anything, but THOSE two must be battling eachother again." he said, when a big grin appeared on his face. "Maybe, if one of them wins, I'll be there to destroy the winner right after he's tired from a dreary battle!" he shouted as he pushed a button, revealing a huge wasp like robot.

It's wings were light green, and its legs were purple. Its body was colored in yellow and dark green strips, as its eyes were red, on top of its head, there was an open space where the eggmobile could fit in.

"And if neither of them win, I'll just destroy them anyway!" Eggman shouted as he flew inside the wasp as it flew like a jet, up in the sky and into the city, as the mysterious hedgehog Azaroth, was watching them from a distance, knowing this couldn't be good.

"Looks like I'll have to deal with this myself." Azaroth said as he disapeared in a flash.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Emerald High on the football field, every student were gathered there as Sonic and Knuckles were getting pumped up for their little match. It was so exciting, even the teachers were gathered there too! Tails was sitting inside a judge box (or whatever you call those things), with a mike next to him, while some other guy was sitting next to him, with mics in front of them.

"Here we are today at Emerald High, watching the two famous heroes, Knuckles the...uh...whatever he is. And Sonic the Hedgehog!!" said the guy next to Tails, while everyone was cheering loudley at Sonic's name instead of Knuckles'.

"I'll pummel you into the ground, Sonic!" shouted Knuckles.

"Oh yeah? We'll see, Knucklehead!" Sonic also shouted, while making Knuckles angrier.

"Stop calling me that!!!" yelled Knuckles furiously.

"Round one," said Tails in the mic. "....Go!!"

And as they heard the word "go", they immediatley charged at eachother like crazy. Knuckles was throwing alot of puches at Sonic who by the way, was dodging them like they were nothing. This was getting him mad like crazy, so he started digging into the ground, before Sonic was about to do a homing attack.

"Rat's!" Sonic said to himself. "Where did he go?"

"Right here, Sonic!" Knuckles said as he burst out of the ground, punching Sonic under the chin during the process.

Sonic was sent flying into the air after the punch, leaving Knuckles an opportunity to strike. He jumped into the air getting ready to make another blow, until Sonic had opened his eyes and started to do a spin dash, which he successfully striked Knuckles with, plowing him into the ground. Everyone was waiting for who would come out of the smoke, Amy was looking worried until everyone saw the smoke had cleared, revealing Sonic and Knuckles lying on the ground.

"Truce?" said Sonic while breathing heavy.

"Truce." said Knuckles, as they both shooked hands.

* * *

Meanwhile in the city, Eggman was heading his way to the school in his wasp robot. Just when he saw the school from a far distance, a strange orb of energy just struck the robot's wing, causing it to lose balance. Eggman got angry with this and turned around to see who did that. He was then shocked to see who it was, Azaroth!

"Sorry Doctor. Not today!" he shouted.

"Hmph! I was gonna destroy those three rodents, but I guess you'll do too!!" Eggman said as he used the stinger to fire acid. "You're no match for my Poison Wasp!"

"We'll see," Azaroth said, as he did a spin dash similar to Sonic's, except only his was on fire! He melted right through the robot's stinger, making Eggman very angry with the strange hedgehog.

"You'll pay for that!!" he yelled as he fired alot of missiles at Azaroth. Just when the missiles were getting close, Azaroth started to glow in a red light, while Eggman was getting worried to what he was about to do.

"After he glowed brightly he shouted "Chaos...Blast!!!"

And with that, he blasted out a huge wave of energy, destroying everything around him, including the robot. Eggman was lucky to escape the explosion, fleeing from the city.

"Retreat!!" he screamed for his dear life.

"I say this was a job well done," Azaroth said as he stopped glowing. He then just realized something, he was able to use that weird technique called "Chaos Blast". He soon thought to himself and remembered something. "If the crystals ended up in this world, along with me and Eggman...maybe, just maybe..." he said as he pointed out something. "Then that mean's the Chaos Emeralds are here too!"

* * *

**Wahoo! Azaroth really got Eggman frightened now! But what's gonna happen now? And what are the Chaos Emeralds Azaroth mentioned? Find out next time on The New Sonic Heroes!!! (Please Reveiw) (Sorry for the wait!)**


	6. Heroine

**I'm sorry that the other chapter wasn't much of what any of you expected, so which is why I decided to juice it up a little. Please Reveiw!**

* * *

It was a bright and sunny day at Station Square, meaning it was a perfect day for Sean, who was standing at a far distance of the city, waiting for something. Sean was planning to do a practice run to see if any of his friends were able to keep up with him, in their anthro forms.

"Boooooring..." Sean said as he yawned.

"Sean!" called Tyson, who was on his Extreme Gear along with Kyle.

"Sorry we're late," said Kyle

"What took you guys so long?" Sean asked while tapping his foot.

"We had to lose Amy, otherwise she'd follow us here to get to you." explained Tyson, while Sean shook his head about the thought of Amy.

"Well, we're here now, so we might as well get started." said Kyle as all three of them were getting ready to press the switches, on their coloured watches.

And in a bright flash, there stood Sonic, Tails and Knuckles, getting pumped up for their run until they heard an explosion coming from a far distance.

"What was that?" Sonic asked.

"It came from the the city," Tails said as he pointed to where it came from.

"It must be Eggman again," Knuckles said as he cracked his knuckles. (sounds weird)

"Then let's go!" said Sonic as he and the rest ran straight into the city. Apparently, Tails was able to keep up by spinning his two tails, while Knuckles on the other hand, just ran.

* * *

After 5 minutes, when the heroes had reached the spot where the explosion came from, they saw a building that was on fire.

"Get ready for anything that comes out of that fire." Tails said as Sonic stepped in front of them.

"Nah, we might as well see who's hiding," said Sonic. "It's way better than just waiting for one of Eggman's robots to come out and attack."

And so, the blue hedgehog started to run around the building, forming a small tornado surrounding the building. As it started to get bigger and bigger, the flames from the building started to vanish, revealing something that the heroes were not expecting at all.

Standing before them was a pink hedgehog, that seemed to look like a girl. The strange hedgehog had seemed to be wearing the same clothes that Amy wore except for the white gloves. On her hair, it seemed to be a red headband that had glitter all over it. And what the weirdest thing was, that it was holding a red and yellow hammer, that was probably even bigger tha her.

When the hedgehog looked up to see who stopped the fire, she said "Oh Sonic!!, I wasn't expecting you to save me!" she said in a familiar voice, causing Sonic to step back a little as she was running for him. And the next thing he knew was that he was getting hugged (more like strangled to death) by the pink hedgehog.

"Do...I...know you?..." Sonic said, while trying to grasp for air.

"Oh, you were at my school once, along with your other friends too." she said as Tails and Knuckles just stood there, feeling left out.

"Um, who are you?" Knuckles finally asked the pink hedgehog.

"Oh sorry!" she said as she let go of Sonic, leaving him fall to the ground like a dummy. "I'm Amy. Amy Rose."

Upon hearing that, the boys (including Sonic, who just got up and recovered so quickly somehow) widened their eyes and yelled "AMY?!?!?!?!"

"Why are you guys acting so strange?" she asked, while Sonic was just frozen.

"Uh, maybe we should talk about this later," Tails said as everyone was watching them (thank goodness no one heard Amy's name).

And so Tails picked up Amy and flew, while Knuckles had to carry Sonic, who by the way was still frozen in shock.

* * *

After 10 minutes Knuckles, Tails, Amy and Sonic (who was still frozen), were at an abandoned warehouse, talking to eachother about a few things.

"Wait, so this isn't what you guys really look like?" Amy asked, Knuckles nodded. "So why did you guys freak out when I said my name?"

"Uh, have you looked at yourself lately?" said Knuckles, not realizing what he just told her, earning a big slap across the face.

"He didn't mean it like that," Tails said nervously, as he grabbed a broken mirror and showed it to her.

She looked in it and saw her reflection, while everyone else was just watching her. She remained silent for a moment, then suddenly she screamed so loud, that a few windows had cracked. She was screaming for like 1 minute, until she stopped and said "Aww!! Look at me, I look ten times more adorable!!" And with that, everyone fainted except Sonic.

"_What's with this girl??_" Knuckles thought to himself.

"So how do I change back?" asked Amy, while the two were getting up.

"All you have to do is press the big red button, which is located on your watch." Tails explained

"But I'm not wearing one," she said as Tails and Knuckles just stood there suprised.

"Let me see," said Knuckles as he took a look around Amy's body. Amy was starting to get mad at Knuckles, so she just hit him with her hammer, sending Knuckles flying all the way out of the warehouse, into the park, which was 40 blocks away!

"Whoa," Amy said as she looked at her hammer.

Tails was wondering how she did that, until he noticed the headband that was on her head. He tooked a closer look at it without Amy noticing, then he soon snatched the headband off her head. In a bright flash, Amy was soon back to her old self except for her hair, which was hanging over her shoulders without the headband.

"Hey! I'm back to normal!" Amy said as she realized her hammer was gone.

"So it's the headband," Tails said suprisingly. "It seems you turn into a hedgehog whenever you wear this thing."

"So everytime I put it on, I'll turn into a heroine? she asked as Tails nodded.

"I guess since you're one of us now, we may as well show you who we are." Tails said as he pressed the button, revealing himself as Tyson.

"I guess I'm up," said Knuckles (who ran all the way back) as he did the same thing, turning into Kyle.

"Tyson? Kyle?" Amy asked suprisingly. "Then that means..."

Amy glanced over at Sonic, who was still frozen in place. She soon walked towards him and noticed the watch he was wearing, it was exactly like everyone else's, but was blue instead. She was just about to push the red button for Sonic, until suddenly...BOOM!!!! Everyone looked up and saw Eggman, inside his Poison Wasp again.

"I knew I'd find you here, Sonic!" said Eggman, while shooting out a claw, which grabbed Sonic right before Amy's eyes. "Now if you kids excuse me, I'll be doing a few...tests on my little blue friend." And with that, he took off with Sonic, who was not moving at all.

"Sonic!!" cried Amy.

"We have to stop him before he does who knows what to Sonic!" Kyle said as he pressed his watch, turning into Knuckles. Tyson had soon pressed his watch, turning him back to Tails.

"Amy, wait here." Tails told Amy, as he and Knuckles ran off to save their friend.

"I can't let that horrible man do anything with my hero," Amy said as she looked at the headband.

* * *

Meanwhile, Eggman was on his way back to his headquarters, until he was stopped, as Tails and Knuckles were hovering in front of him.

"You two?!" Eggman questioned. "Well this day just keeps getting better and better!"

"Not for long, Egghead!" Knuckles said as Tails threw him towards the robot, with two fists in front of him as he made a dive and busted up the robot's stinger.

"Hmph! I ain't gonna let that happen again!" Eggman said as he fired alot of missiles at the poor fox. But suprisingly, he missed!

That was because it was Amy who had just swung her hammer, sending those missiles the other direction.

"Who are you?!" Eggman said furiously.

"I'm Amy, Sonic's girlfriend." she said angrily. "And don't you DARE think about hurting Sonic!!" yelled Amy as it showed flames in her eyes. Eggman was feeling really uneasy about this until Amy soon came flying towards him, while riding Sean's Extreme Gear. She was holding onto her hammer really tight, and then she jumped off the board, falling towards the robot as she raised her hammer and shouted "Feel the wrath of my Piko Piko Hammer!!!"

When Amy smashed her hammer against the robot's head, sending so much force, that it caused it to explode. The explosion had sent the Doctor flying away in his eggmobile, while the machine had let go of Sonic. Amy was soon falling to her doom yelling, until Sonic snapped out of his trance (finally!). He had no idea what happened but noticed Amy was falling, so he started to run against the side of a building until he got close to Amy and grabbed her. He soon said "Don't worry, I've got you, Amy." which made her blush a little, and she smiled. Amy was happy to see Sonic as himself again.

* * *

"Oh Sean, I knew it was you all along, I just knew it!" she said as she was hugging Sean to death again.

"Ok, ok, I still need bones to battle Eggman!" he said as Amy let go of him.

"Oh Sean, you're always winning that girl's heart, you know that?" Kyle joked, which just got Sean angry.

"I'll get you, Knucklehead!" he said as he chased Kyle around in circles

Tyson and Amy both started to laugh as they were both rolling on the ground, wrestling. Little did they know that Azaroth was watching them from a distance.

He soon started to smile and said "So who knew the next crystal would be in the hands of a girl. I guess it won't matter for whoever gets a crystal, just as long as everyone is ready. I can't tell them about the Chaos emeralds yet, otherwise the entire plan would be in jeopardy. Here's a little gift to you heroes." And with that he tossed a blue metal ball, which landed beside Tyson. As he picked it up and looked to where Azaroth was, he was no longer there.

"What is this thing?" Tyson asked himself as he looked at the strange ball.

* * *

**Amy has finaly made her appearance in the team, but how will Sean feel with her helping out? And what was it that Azaroth gave to the heroes? Find out next time on The New Sonic Heroes!!! (Please Reveiw)**


	7. The Gift

**I have written a new chapter, so read and enjoy! (Please Reveiw) (Sorry if the chapter's short!) (And sorry for the long wait, I'm kinda going under a bad expirience here, so it may take some time making another chapter.)**

* * *

It was a rainy day in Station Square, meaning that Eggman wouldn't make any attacks for a while. But that also meant that Sean wouldn't be able to run for a while either. So it was another boring day at Emerald High, for Sean and Kyle anyway. Tyson on the other hand, was in for a day he would not expect.

* * *

Tyson was in his History class, writing notes as he kept the strange gift that Azaroth had given them. He was soon interrupted by the teacher when he "Attention Class!"

"We have a new student who will be joining us today," said the teacher as a girl walked in. She was about the same size as Tyson, but a few inches shorter. Her hair was long and tan and brown at the end also, all tied up in two pigtails. She wore an orange dress that had a light blue bow on the chest, along with orange and yellow shoes. And judging by how she looked, she seemed to be the shy type.

"Go on, introduce yourself." the teacher said to the little girl.

"M-my name i-is, Clair." the girl stuttered.

_"Poor thing,"_ Tyson thought to himself, as the girl went to an empty desk in front of him.

* * *

During lunch, Tyson, Sean, Kyle and Amy were sitting at their usual table, talking about their battles with Eggman and running into some mysterious hedgehog named Azaroth.

"So who do you think is gonna be the next hero to show up?" asked Amy.

"I'm guessing it could probably be that guy over there," Kyle said as he pointed to some goth guy, sitting along with his other goth friends. "I always knew there was something suspicious about him, ever since I first saw him."

"Kyle, you always suspect it's that guy." Sean said. "So who do you think will be next, Tyson? asked Sean, but didn't get any response. "Tyson?"

He noticed that Tyson wasn't paying attention at all. Instead, he had his eyes on the new girl Clair, who was sitting all by herself at an empty table.

"Oh I see what's going on," Sean said. "You want her to sit with us?" he asked, which got Tyson's attention, making him jump a little.

"What?" Tyson asked.

"Do you like that new girl?" Kyle joked.

"Wait, no...I just don't want her to feel left out and all." he said nervously.

While Kyle (Ryhme) was joking around with Tyson, Sean went over to where Clair (Ryhmes again!) was sitting.

"You're that new kid, right?" Sean asked.

"Uh...yes?" said Clair nervously.

"How would you like to sit with us?" Sean asked. "It's better than sitting here all by yourself."

"Um...okay...I guess." Clair said as she got up and walked with Sean to the table, were Tyson was soon gonna lose it if Kyle kept making love jokes.

"Hey guys," Sean said. "This is the new girl...what was your name again?"

"C-Clair." she said nervously.

"Hi, Clair!" everyone said, even Tyson said it nervously.

"I'm Sean." he introduced himself to Clair.

"This here is my best bud, Kyle." Sean said.

"Yo!" Kyle said simpley.

"And that over there is Amy," Sean said.

"Hi! I like what you did with your hair." Amy said. "Oh, and I'm also Sean's girlfriend."

"In what world?" Kyle joked to himself, earning him a big smack in the back of the head. (Wow, those two words sound WEIRD together...)

"And that fellow over there is my brother, Tyson," Sean said, while Tyson was still figuring out what the metal orb thing was supposed to do. "Uh...Tyson?

Tyson was still figuring out until he noticed a small yellow switch was on it, until Sean yelled "TYSON!!". That soon got Tyson to fall over, causing the weird object to fall and land on the switch.

"Oh, sorry," he said, while blushing a little as Clair giggled.

"Well, its nice to meet you all." she said as she bowed.

"Hey!! What about me?!" yelled a high voice no one knew.

"What was that?" asked Amy nervously, as everyone looked around to see where the voice came from.

"It was me!!" said the strange thing that popped out from under the table, causing Sean and the others to jump. It seemed to be some very small robot that was all blue and had a bit of yellow on each end, along with little (and possibly cut) wings. It also had a speaker for a mouth, along with yellow eyes, with a yellow dot floating above its head, and it also wore a red metallic bow.

"What is that thing?!" Kyle said.

"Oh, my name is Omochao, one of the Master's greatest machines yet!" said the small little robot.

"Well uh...nice to meet you Omochao," said Clair.

"Nice to meet you too Clair, Amy, Kyle, Tyson and especially Sean!" Omochao said cheerfully as he flew in front of Sean. "Master has told me lots about you!"

"Master?"Sean asked.

"Yeah, he said that you got the blue crys--" Omochao was soon cut off when Sean covered his mouth (or speaker).

"Uh, how bout' we discuss this later." Sean said as the bell rang for next class. "In the meantime, keep quiet. So...here you go, Tyson." he said as handed Omochao to Kyle and then quickly ran for his next class, along with everyone else.

"Wait! What am I supposed to do with this thing??" Tyson called, but it was too late as everyone was gone.

"I have a feeling we're gonna be best buds today!" Omochao said as he flew around Tyson's head.

"Just keep quiet, okay?" Tyson said as he grabbed the little happy robot. "In the meantime, you can stay in my bag."

"Ooo," Omochao said when he jumped in the bag. "Comfy. Even though I can't feel anything." he added, as Tyson sweat dropped.

* * *

45 minutes later, in Tyson's Science class, his whole class was working on a few chemicals, along with a few beakers. Tyson was working on adding a few chemicals when suddenly, his bag started moving (obviously).

"Can I come out now?" Omachao whined.

"For the last time, no!" Tyson said as he caught a few student's attention. "Uh...its just the air, that's all." he said as everyone turned back to their work.

He soon turned back to his work, until he noticed Omochao was holding onto a few chemicals, starting to pour them into the beaker that already had chemicals in it.

"Wait! Stop!!" Tyson shouted. "You're gonna--"

And with that, the chemicals made a huge explosion, causing everyone and everything in the classroom to be covered in blue ooze.

"Uh...I think I'll wait after school." Omochao said as he quickly jumped in Tyson's bag, without anyone noticing.

Tyson was really mad with the little guy, when he suddenly noticed everyone was staring at him, even the teacher.

"Are you feeling sick today Tyson?" the teacher said as he wiped his glasses off. "You don't seem to be yourself today."

"I'm fine, sir." Tyson said as he wiped himself off.

"_Remind me to kill him later,_" he thought to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in Station Square, on top of an airship, stood the mysterious hedgehog, Azaroth. He was staring down at the city, thinking of something.

"I'm sensing another crystal somewhere around this spot." he said to himself. "I've gotta make sure that all the crystals are retrieved, otherwise Eggman will use the crystals to bring...HIM here..." he said as he remembered a certain someone or something.

"**I want those Chaos Emeralds!!!**" roared a beastly voice inside Azaroth's head. Azaroth shook his head and began to wonder about something.

"Getting most of the crystals will be easy, except..." Azaroth trailed off. "The one crystal that worries me the most is...the Black Crystal.

* * *

**So the gift that Azaroth gave to the heroes was a little robot named Omochao! Who was it that wanted the Chaos Emeralds so badley? And exactly how dangerous is the Black crystal? And why didn't I put any action in this Chapter??? Find out next time on The New Sonic Heroes!!! (Please Reveiw)**


	8. Jewels, Jewels, Jewels!

**While I was working on the other chapter, I also started working on this chapter too, so enjoy! (Please Read and Review)**

* * *

It was in the middle of the night, in the future city of Station Square. Everything seemed peaceful...until suddenly an alarm went off somewhere, attracting a few policemen to gather up at a jewlery store. The windows were smashed, the glass that surrounded the jewels was also smashed, and a few security guards were pretty beat up.

"What happened here?" asked one of the police officers to one of the security guards.

"It was...unbelievable." said the guard. "It was some kind of woman in a bat costume and boy, did she ever pack a punch." he finished as he dozed off again.

Somewhere outside the jewlery store, on top of a building, stood a sinister figure that looked like to be a woman after all. She seemed to be holding onto a bag that had the stolen jewels inside.

"Hmm..." said the strange figure. "I kinda like this new form. It does give me an advantage to retreive my beauties." she said as she flew off into the night.

* * *

On the next day, Kyle was walking along the sidewalks (like he always does during the weekends), when he noticed something that caught his attention. There was a holographic newspaper that someone was reading (remember that its in the year 2312), which on the front page it said, "Mysterious Bat Lady Strikes Again!"

"Bat Lady, please." Kyle said to himself. "What kind of idiot would believe in something so stupid?"

"Hey Kyle, did ya hear? The Bat Lady robbed another jewlery store!" called Sean as he was riding his extreme gear.

"_And apperantley, one of those idiots is my freind..._" Kyle thought to himself as he sweat dropped.

"So Kyle, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Sean asked as he got off his board.

"No." Kyle said simply.

"You don't think that the Bat Lady could be...one of us?" Sean asked, which got Kyle's attention.

"You really think that someone who's clearly pulling a prank, is one of us?" he asked sarcasticly.

"What's gotten into you lately, Kyle?" asked Sean.

"I just don't beleive in something so stupid, okay?" Kyle said. "I mean come on! A Bat Lady?"

"How do you know if she's real or not then?" Sean said.

"Then I'll prove it then," Kyle said as he held up a holographic newspaper that said "Police suspect next jewel to be stolen, is the rare Emerald, being displayed at the Museum tomorrow."

"I'll go to the Museum tonight, wait for the so called Bat Lady to show up, catch her and turn her in, as Knuckles." he aid as he pointed at his red watch.

"Fine, but make sure you bring a camera to prove it." Sean said as he hovered away on his extreme gear.

"Oh, I will," Kyle said to himself. "I will."

* * *

Later during midnight, Kyle was waiting at the musuem in his echidna form, also known as Knuckles. He was sitting in a bush, hoping that the mysterious Bat Lady wouldn't spot him.

"Man, for someone who likes jewels, she's either really slow or she doesn't exist." Knuckles said to himself quietly. Then all of a sudden, he spotted something flying over the museum. It looked like a woman who looked like she was actually wearing a bat costume, but Knuckles couldn't tell cause she was far away.

"So I guess she does exist," he said to himself, as the mysterious figure went through the air vent on the roof. "That's my cue." he said as he ran to the museum.

Inside the museum, the mysterious lady floated down to the floor gently to see if she could find the rare Emerald.

"Looks like finding my prize won't be easy," she said as she flew around the museum, searching everywhere until she spotted something. There it was, the green Emerald, sitting inside a glass dome, surrounded by red lasers. "Hmm, might be trickey getting that Emerald." she said to herself.

"Then why don't you just give up and leave before I make you!" said a voice that came from behind the Bat Lady.

When she turned around, a flash of light apeared out of nowhere. When she looked again, there was Knuckles with a camera in his hands (or mittens if you like). Knuckles was then shocked when he looked at the picture, the so called Bat Lady was actually a bat that had white fur, and was wearing white boots, wore purple clothes, with a pink heart on her chest, along with a sleevless shirt.

"Now that's no way to talk to a lady," the strange bat said. "I suppose your planning to turn me in, aren't you?"

"Pretty much," Knuckles said simply.

"I would love to be strong handled by a...thing like you, but I've already got a date with my Emerald." she said, which made Knuckles blush a little.

"Sorry, but that date will have to wait some other time!" he said as he started spinning his arms.

Knuckles soon started to charge at her, but unfortunatley she saw it coming. So she front flipped over the echidna, but accidently let Knuckles crash into the glass dome, shattering it and also sent the Emerald flying into the air. What's even worse, was that he activated the alarm.

"Nice going, idiot!" shouted the bat as she grabbed the Emerald.

"It's not my fault you decided to go steal something that's not worth it!!" yelled Knuckles.

"Yeah, well you shouldn't have followed me in the first place!!" yelled the bat.

"Oh shut up! We need to get oughta here, or else we're BOTH gonna be canned!!" Knuckles yelled as he was thinking of an idea.

"Good point," she said.

"Maybe this will do." he said as he punched a hole through the wall.

"I'm not paying for that!" the Bat Lady said as she flew past Knuckles and out the hole.

"Hey!! Wait for me!!" Knuckles shouted as he followed the strange person, before the police arrived.

* * *

20 minutes later, the two were exhausted, so they sat on top of a building. They were both looking down at the city, talking about a few things.

"So, you can't help yourself steal jewels?" Knuckles asked. The Bat Lady nodded.

"It soon became a hobby," she said. "Then stealing jewels started to get easier ever since I found this." she said as she pointed to a purple bracelet she wore around her right wrist.

"Hang on, you mean your one of us then?" Knuckles asked. The bat was suddenly confused until Knuckles pointed at his red watch.

"Hmm, so your saying that I'm an anthro, just like you?" she asked as Knuckles nodded. She soon got up and started to leave. "I'll have to think about that. In the meantime, don't be interfering with my work, okay sugar?" she said as she gave a wink at Knuckles, who's face suddenly went red.

"Wait!" Knuckles called before the Bat Lady left. "Who are you?" he asked as the Bat Lady gave out a little grin.

"I'm Rouge. And looks like I just crossed your path, now if you'll excuse me." she said as she jumped down into the city and disapeared.

"Whoa..." Knuckles said as he stood there, stunned.

Suddenly a robot came out of nowhere and was about to strike Knuckles, but he just sent his fist back without even paying attention, sending the robot flying towards Eggman, who was watching them until he was hit by the robot and was sent flying.

"How did he know I was there?!" Eggman said to himself as he flew away into the distance.

* * *

The next day, Kyle was talking to Sean and Tyson about what happened at the musuem, while they were at the mall, while carrying shopping bags for Amy...again.

"So, this Rouge is actually one of us then?" Tyson asked.

"Yep," Kyle said simply.

"Then that means we've got 7 people left!" Sean exclaimed.

"But one thing is bothering me though..." Kyle said, which got their attention.

"And what's that?" Tyson asked.

"There was something odd about the Emerald she took off with, almost like it was...familiar." Kyle said.

"That's because the Emerald was none other than a Chaos Emerald." said Azaroth, who was watching them from outside the mall.

* * *

**Oh boy! Only 7 heroes are left!! But is Rouge a freind or foe? And who knew that it was a Chaos Emerald she stole! And what's Eggman gonna do now? Stay tuned for more of The New Sonic Heroes!!! (Please Reveiw)**


	9. Team Chaotix

**I finally decided to put THEM in, along with a new character not seen anywhere else!! And wow, I didn't actually think it was gonna be THIS long! (Please Read and Review)**

* * *

Somewhere in another city, far away, there was an old building that looked like it hadn't been used in a long while. Inside the building was a detective agency, even though it wasn't a big one, but it was the best one in town. There were three figures who were minding there own business, doing absolutley nothing, just waiting for a decent phone call.

"When are we ever gonna get one decent case?!" the big one said impatiently.

"Oh don't be a party pooper, boss!" the little one said.

"Just be patient, everyone." the regular sized one said. "We'll get one, you'll see."

And he was right, as the phone suddenly started to ring, the big one and the little one dived straight for the phone and crashed right through the wall for some very odd reason.

"Let me get it this time!!" the little one shouted.

"I'm the boss, so I'm always the one who gets to pick up the phone!!" shouted the little one.

"_Sigh,_" said the regular sized one, as he went and picked up the phone himself, while the other two were fighting like crazy animals.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Give me that!" the big one said as he grabbed the phone from his hand. "Hello?"

"Hello." said the voice from the phone. "I've heard of your great detective work, so I acquire your services. And I can pay you handsomely."

Upon hearing that, the little and the big one both had dollar signs in their eyes.

"We accept, sir!" the big one said.

"Good," said the voice. "There's this hedgehog named Sonic, along with some other pests he works with. They're all in the city Station Square, so make sure you find them and...bring them in."

"Got it!" said the big one as he hang up the phone. "Finally, we get to use our new detective devices!" he said as he held out a green watch, while the others held out their own watches.

"Oh boy! I get to be a superhero again!" the little one said cheerfully.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," the regular sized one said as they all pressed the red buttons on their watches.

And in a bright flash, the three figures were gone, only leaving three new figures. The regular sized one was now a violet (I'm not sure if its that or purple) chameleon that wore white gloves with black metal cuffs on the end, along with purple shoes. The small one was now a bee that wore a black helmit along with white gloves and black cuffs around the an orange jacket, with matching shoes. And finally, the big one was now a giant green crocadile that wore a set of headphones, along with black sneakers, and wore black sleeves, and wore white gloves with really big black cuffs around them also, with a yellow line around them each, and finally wore a golden chain around his neck.

"State your name, comrads!" the crocodile ordered.

"Espio!" the chameleon stated.

"Charmy!!" the bee said joyfully as he giggled.

"Vector!!!" the crocodile shouted, which caused the floor to rumble a little. "And together we're..."

"Team Chaotix!!!" all three of them said, as they got into a weird pose.

"And don't be silly, Espio," Vector said. "You know our policey: We never turn down work that pays!"

"Yeah, you know our policy!" Charmy repeated while flying around.

"Come on boys, lets go!" Vector said as he walked past Espio. "Next stop: Station Square!"

"Alright!" cheered Charmy (sounds odd).

"Roger." said Espio.

* * *

In the city of Station Square, Sonic, Amy, Tails and Knuckles, along with their new little freind Omochao, were once again fighting the insane Dr. Eggman, along with his robots. Sonic did a few homing attacks on at least 15 robots, while Tails was throwing rings at the machines, allowing Knuckles to tear them to shreds. Amy was swatting them away with her Piko Piko Hammer, sending them flying all over the place. While Omochao, on the other hand, was busy making a few little (and possibley cute) punches on Eggman's egg-mobile, which did nothing but made tapping noises.

"Man, does this guy ever give up?" Knuckles said, as he smashed another robot with his fist.

"Ha! I don't even know the meaning of giving up!" the evil Doctor said.

"Excuse me for a second," Sonic said as he ran off somewhere, leaving everyone confused, until he came back quickly. "Then how about looking in this dictionary then?" he asked as he held up a dictionary, causing everyone else to facefault, even the robots.

"I don't think that's what he meant, Sonic." Tails said as he sweat dropped.

"Eh, its his loss." Sonic shrugged.

"Oh, you'll pay for mocking me!" Eggman yelled as his eggmobile landed in another robotic body that came bursting out of the ground. It looked like a giant mole thing with a giant drill on its face.

"That can't be good." Amy said worried.

"Behold my latest creation!" said the Doctor as he opened fire on the heroes, sending missiles everywhere.

The heroes had jumped out of the way, as Sonic decided to do homing attacks on the missiles, sending them into the sky. One missile was heading straight for Amy, so Knuckles decided to jump in front. Just when the missile got really close, Knuckles punched the missile, sending it straight towards the robot.

"I really hate those rodents..." Eggman muttered to himself as he ejected before the missile made impact on his machine. "This isn't over! I will find those crystals!!" he yelled as he flew away in the distance.

"Phew! What a workout!" Knuckles said as he stretched.

"Yeah! We really kicked butt!" said Omochao, who appeared out of nowhere.

"Uh, WE did most of the fighting," Amy said. "YOU didn't do much."

"Uh...oh, would you look at the time!" Omochao said as he quickley jumped in Sonic's bag.

"Well, let's call it a day, everyone." Tails said as everyone else turned back into their original forms. All except Sonic, who was still in his hedgehog form.

"Sonic, aren't you coming?" asked Kyle.

"Thanks, but I'm gonna probably do a few laps around the city," he said as he tossed Tyson his bag.

"Okay then, just remember to come back at 8:00," said Tyson as he got on his extreme gear, while everyone else leaves.

"Okay...now I'm gonna find out how fast I can REALLY go..." Sonic said while streching a bit.

Meanwhile, on top of a building, we see Team Chaotix watching our blue hero with a pair of binoculars.

"Okay, you know what to do, right Espio?" Vector said. "Follow that hedgehog and start writing notes, so we can find out more about our little friend."

"Right." said Espio.

"Oh, and can you get me a hot dog while you're at it? My tummy's growling." Charmy said as he was rubbing his little stomach.

"Charmy, we're on detective duty! We don't eat during work!" Vector exclaimed. "Psst, can you get me a double cheeseburger Espio? I'm starving." Vector whispered to Espio.

"_Why do I even bother?_" Espio thought to himself as he jumped down from the building, and followed the blue hedgehog.

* * *

45 minutes later, as Sonic was running through the city, Espio was still following him while he camoflauged himself.

"Man, this guy can sure run fast." Espio said to himself.

"Oh boy, am I starving," Sonic said as he made a sudden stop, causing Espio to zip past him and accidently crash into a wall. "Mmm...chili dogs." he said dreamily, while walking over to a nearby chili dog stand.

"Okay, that really hurt..." groaned Espio, before falling off the wall. "Looks like I'll have to be more careful next time, with the brakes." he said while dusting himself off.

"Thanks for the free chili dog!" Sonic said joyfully.

"It's my pleasure, for a famous hedgehog who saves the city." the chili dog man said. (I really can't think of what to call them.)

"Here we go!" Sonic said as he dashed through the streets again, while Espio started to follow him again.

"Okay, now I'm gonna make sure he doesn't run this time." he said as he pulled out a shuriken.

Sonic was still running, until out from nowhere, a shuriken came spinning directly at the blue hero. Sonic quickly jumped out of the way just in time, as the shuriken hit a nearby lamp post.

"Where did that come from?" he said, while he looked around to see where it came from.

"Your not going anywhere this time, hedgehog." said Espio as he appeared out of nowhere.

"Espio!" yelled Vector who jumped off a nearby building, crashing down in the street, leaving a small crater.

"Now you've done it, Espio!" said Charmy as he flew down with Vector.

"Look, this guy is way too fast to even TAKE notes, sir." Espio said to Vector, who was walking over to his side.

"Well why don't you just make him stop then!" said Vector.

"That's what I was doing, sir." Espio said.

"Well next time I'll let Charmy--"

"Uh, I don't mean to interrupt your little reunion," said Sonic, as the three detectives looked at the hedgehog. But exactly who are you?"

"I'm glad you asked, my furry little friend," Vector said. "State your name!"

"Espio!"

"Charmy!!"

"Vector!!!" he roared hi name. And together we're..."

"Team Chaotix!!!" all three of them shouted, as they got into their weird pose again.

"Never heard of it." Sonic said simpley, causing the three to facefault.

"Oh you'll remember the name once we're done with you," Vector said as he cracked his knuckles.

"Beware my samurai skills!" Espio stated.

"You're going down, you bad man!" said Charmy while making cute little punches in the air.

"_What's with these clowns?_" Sonic thought to himself.

They were soon going to strike until suddenly, Knuckles came jumping out of a manhole and punched Vector under the chin, sending him to fly backwards a bit.

"What took you so long, Knucklehead?" Sonic joked.

"Haha, you wouldn't beleive the traffic," Knuckles joked also. "And stop calling me that!"

"Hey Sonic!" called Tails, who was flying with Omochao.

"Hey Tails! How'd you know I was here?" Sonic asked.

"I was me!" said Omochao happily. "Whenever you're in danger, I'm able to detect it from miles away!"

"Sweet, maybe you're not so helpless after all," Sonic said, giving Omochao a thumbs up.

"Okay, now I'm really mad!" said Vector as he got up.

"So who're these guys supposed to be?" Knuckles asked while getting into a fighting stance.

"Well I'm glad you asked my furry little--" Vector said.

"Uh, I think one introduction is good enough!" called Sonic.

"Fine," said Vector.

"Okay, I'll take care of the ninja, Tails you take care of the little guy--" said Sonic until he was interupted by Knuckles.

"And leave the big guy to me," said Knuckles as he charged to the crocodile.

"Team Chaotix, attack formation ALPHA!!" Vector shouted, leaving the other guys to stop and laugh.

"Okay, that was lame," said Sonic.

"He's got you there, sir." said Espio.

"No one asked for your opinion!" said Vector as he punched Knuckles, sending the echidna flying through an office bulding.

"Wow, for someone can't make good lines, can sure take a hit," said Tails, while avoiding Charmy's stinger.

And so the battle was on, Sonic was trying to do a spin dash on Espio, unfortunatley the chameleon was quick enough to dodge every attack. Tails was getting annoyed with the little bee, as he kept on flying around him in circles. Sonic decided to wait for Espio to make a move, so he would have an advantage. Knuckles, on the other hand, was taking a nasty beating from Vector.

"Okay, playtime's over!" Knuckles said while getting up from under a pile of broken concrete.

"No one's tough enough to beat me!" exclaimed Vector while getting ready to make another punch.

"Wanna bet?" said Sonic, who was behind him as he successfully did a homing attack on the crocodile.

"How did you beat Espio?" Vector asked while getting back up.

"I told him that we're not enemies and he believed me." Sonic said simply.

"He's actually telling the truth, sir." said Espio, who appeared out of nowhere.

"Yep! Tellin the truth!" repeated Charmy, who was being carried by Tails, after paralyzing him with a ring.

"Then if your not criminals, then that must mean..." Vector trailed off until he realized something. "Then that means we've been doing dirty work for that slimeball!"

"Then who was it that hired you guys to track us then?" Sonic asked.

"We're not sure exactly, but by the sound of the voice, it sounded like a girl." explained Espio.

"I just realized something!" Tails said. "Are you guys able to transform into a human and back?"

"We sure do!" said Charmy, as he flew around everyone until Vector grabbed him.

"Then that must mean that you're 3 of the heroes we've been looking for!" Knuckles said.

"Heroes?" asked Vector. "Sorry boys, but we don't do things like that, unless its for our detective work."

"Then how about we let you know if we need you then, okay?" Sonic said as he layed his hand out.

"Okay." Vector said as they both shook hands, although Vector was accidentaly crushing Sonic's hand.

"I...would...like...my...hand back now..." Sonic said as Vector let go.

"We'll be in touch then." Espio said, as he threw out a card and Knuckles caught it.

"Yay! We're friends with super-heroes!!" shouted Charmy excitingly.

"Come on boys, lets go!" Vector said as the trio soon walked away, waving goodbye.

"So I guess it wasn't Eggman this time then." Tails said.

"Then who was it that hired them?" Knuckles asked.

I don't know, but maybe someday we'll find out." Sonic said as three of them ran back home, unaware that someone was watching over them from a tall building.

It was a girl who looked like she was 16 years of age, and wore a black shirt with red sleeves, with grey pants. And she had red streaks on her long hair, which was tied back in a ponytail, and finally, she wore a blue mask that covered only her mouth and nose, leaving her yellow eyes in the clear. And the weirdest thing was that she had cat ears and a tail! She was also holding onto some device, revealing a holographic projectory of Eggman.

"Looks like the mission was a failure, Eggman." the girl said.

"I thought it might, which is why I will have to leave it up to you this time, Nava." the Doctor said as the hologram disappeared.

"Those heroes won't know'll what hit them!" Nava said as she clenched her fist in the air.

* * *

**Looks like a new band of heroes have finally shown up in Station Square!! But who or what is this new mysterious villian, Nava? And who will be the next hero to show up?? Find out next time, on The New Sonic Heroes!!! (Please Reveiw)**


	10. Flames and Torture Part 1

**I've once again written another chapter, so I'm guessing it'll be worth something. (Please Read and Reveiw!) (And looks like I made ****another long chapter!) (Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, just the OCs, and the story!) (And sorry for the really long wait!!)**

* * *

It was just another ordinary day in the city Station Square, course there was the usual occasions when Eggman attacks the city once in a while, leaving Sonic, along with his other friends to clean up his mess.

But soon all that was about to change, when a mysterious new person (A/N: or thing) had shown up, named Nava. Who by the way, was standing on an airship, gazing down at the city below her. Apperantly, she wasn't alone, for someone else was with her. It was hard to tell, cause the person wore a black cloak, hiding his head also.

"Are you sure she's here in this city?" the strange figure said.

"Yes, she's here." Nava said. "A hedgehog named Sonic is also in this city, keeping her hostage." she added, which made the figure clench his fists. "He's the reason your friend disappeared."

"I'll find that hedgehog, and make him regret the day he stole her!" he said darkly, as he jumped from the airship and into the city below.

"Fool doesn't realize that the hedgehog has nothing to do with his friend's disappearance," Nava said to herself. "Once he wipes them all out, I'll take care of him. And once they're all gone, no one will stop Eggman from controlling this city!" she laughed as she dived into the city.

* * *

Meanwhile at Emerald High, Sean and Tyson were walking down the hallway as they were busy discussing about something.

"Lets see, we've got a total of 8 heroes, so that means we've gottta find 3 more." Tyson stated

"Soon, we're almost complete," Sean added. "I also bet that Aza-somthing might tell us what's going on also."

"Its Azaroth, Sean." Tyson said.

"Whatever," Sean shrugged.

"That reminds me," Tyson said. "That girl in our history class was wearing something that looked similar to what we wear."

"Like what?" Sean asked.

"I'm not sure what exactly, but it looked like a bracelet of some sort." Tyson said.

"Is it Rouge?" asked Kyle, who just appeared out of nowhere, startling both Sean and Tyson.

"Um, no?" said Sean as he sweat dropped.

"Well who is it then?" he asked.

"She's that girl who arrived in school, 3 months ago." Tyson answered.

"Oh yeah, her name was...Scarlet, I think." Sean said.

"Say, isn't that her right now?" Tyson pointed out.

And there she was, walking down the hallway with Clair. She seemed to be wearing a pair of purple jeans, along with with a white sleeveless shirt, with a purple bracelet that she wore around her wrist. Her hair was long and slightly pink and purple, all tied up in a ponytail.

"Hey, Clair!" Sean called over to Clair.

"Oh, hi Sean." she said as she walked over to where Sean was. "Have you met my new friend, Scarlet?"

"I've seen her, but never actually had the chance to talk with her." Sean said as he glared at the bracelet Scarlet was wearing. "Name's Sean."

"I'm Kyle, nice to meet you."

"And I'm Tyson."

"It's nice to meet you all." said Scarlet.

"Well we better get going, otherwise we'll be late for class." Kyle said as he walked for his class.

"See you guys after shool then," Tyson said.

"You too," said Clair, which made Tyson to blush a little, without her noticing.

"I gotta go too, Clair." Scarlet said.

"Okay, see ya later then." said Clair as they both went their seperate ways to their classes.

* * *

Meanwhile at Eggman's headquarters, was the Doctor himself. He was looking through his old journal entries, until he saw one entry that made him remember something awful back from...wherever it was he came from.

"Oh...Azaroth," he said to himself. "If only you hadn't foiled my master plan with the Crystals, and the Chaos Emeralds, we wouldn't be in this mess at all."

Then suddenly an alarm went off over at one of the screens. He then turned around to see that another Crystal was detected.

"Oh-ho-ho!" he grinned. "Looks like this one seems to be moving this time! Which means I'll get to use my latest creation yet!" he said as he pushed a button, activating a door to open, on the outside of the base.

Out came flying through the open door was a robot that looked somewhat like a giant blue lizard. It soared through the sky, flying towards the city, as the evil Dr. Eggman laughed in triumph. Little did he know that the mysterious purple hedgehog Azaroth, was watching the robot fly towards the city.

* * *

Later after school, Sean, Tyson, Kyle and Amy were walking their way back home, when they noticed Scarlet and Clair.

"Hey look, it's Scarlet and Clair," Tyson pointed out. (A/N: I just said that!!)

"Yo Clair!" Kyle called out.

"Hi everyone," Clair said, as she and Scarlet walked over to where the rest were.

"So how've you been lately?" asked Tyson.

"Oh, we've been doing okay, thanks for asking." Clair said.

"Hey Scarlet," Sean said. "Have you ever seen those heroes lately?"

"You mean the hedgehog and his other little friends?" Scarlet asked.

"Yeah." Kyle said.

"I've seen them a few times," she said, as she noticed something odd about the watches the boys were wearing. "Nice watches, where'd you get them?"

"Oh uh...these things?" Tyson asked nervously.

"We uh...got these things from..." Kyle said nervously.

"Japan!" Amy pointed out.

"Uh yeah, my Uncle Chuck got these things for us, when he was...training in Japan." Sean said nervously.

"Hmm..." she said, until just from nowhere, an explosion was heard from the city, causing Sean and the others to sigh in relief, except Clair.

"Oh would you look at the time!" Tyson said.

"We've gotta go and, uh..." Kyle said as he was thinking of a good excuse.

"Carry the bags for me while I shop," Amy said, causing the boys to facefault.

"Uh yeah, exactly Amy." Sean said as he gave her a little glare.

"Okay, good luck then," Scarlet said as she ran off somewhere. "I'll see you guys tomorrow!"

"Bye guys," Clair said as she walked her way home.

"You guys know what to do, right?" Sean said as he held up his watch.

"You know it!" Kyle said as he turned into Knuckles.

"Lets do it!" Tyson said as he pressed the button, turning him into Tails.

"Time to kick that Egghead's butt again!" Amy said as she took off her headband and placed the other headband on, turning her into...Amy. (A/N: I still find that weird.)

"Let's do it, to it!" Sean said as he turned into Sonic.

Soon, all the heroes ran towards the city. Tails was spinning his...tails, Knuckles was running by lifting his arms behind his back. Unfortunately, Sonic had to run while carrying Amy. This was something that Amy enjoyed, except Sonic. They were making their way into, unaware that the cloaked figure from earlier, was watching them from a far off distance.

"I've finally found him," he said to himself. "I'm gonna make you pay for what you did, Sonic the Hedgehog."

* * *

Meanwhile, Scarlet wasn't on her way home at all, for she was heading for the cause also. She ran as she looked at the bracelet she was wearing, which was glowing a purple pink light.

"This looks like something Blaze will have to handle," she said, as she rubbed the bracelet and disappeared in a bright flash.

* * *

Back where the heroes were, they made it to the place where the explosion was held. Sonic was leading the way, until he slipped (A/N: that's right, slipped!) and slid across the street, and into a nearby fruit stand. The others were lucky to stop, before they made the same mistake Sonic did.

"Ow." Sonic groaned.

"Whoa, look at the place!" Tails said as everyone looked around.

"The entire place is frozen!" Amy said.

And she was right, everything was frozen. The streets, the buildings, even some nearby citizens!

"Looks like Eggman decided to bring winter a little early," Knuckles said as he helped Sonic up.

"This is definitley the work of his Arctiguana," Azaroth said as he appeared out of nowhere, startling everyone.

"Arctiwhata?" Sonic asked confusley. "Wait a minute, how do you keep doing that?!"

"Arctiguana," he said, while ignoring Sonic's other question. "Its a robot I've dealt with before. It has a cannon that freezes anything, and anyone."

"Then it sounds like we'll have to avoid that cannon then." Tails said.

Then all of a sudden, a blue beam was heading straight for them. Luckily, Knuckles was able to notice it just in time, as he punched the gound and threw a chunk of it in front of them. The robot known as Arctiguana, was a really big mechanical lizard with dragon wings. It landed in front of the heroes, getting ready to fire another blast.

"That ain't good!" Knuckles said quickly, as the other were about to run.

But unfortunatley, Amy was the one that got hit by part of the beam, as her left foot was frozen on the ground.

"I can't move!" she said worriedly, as she tried to break the ice with her hammer, unfortunatley it was no use.

"Hang on!" Azaroth said as he did a flaming spindash on the ice, successfully melting it away.

"Thanks, Azaroth." Amy said.

"I do whatever I can," Azaroth replied.

Meanwhile, Sonic was trying to do a few homing attacks on the robot, but its armour was too strong. Tails was trying to paralyze it with the rings he had, but they had no effect on the machine, as it swung it's tail at the little fox. Knuckles decided to throw alot of punches all over the machine, but none of them left a scratch. Azaroth and Amy soon joined in, as Amy jumped up and aimed for the head, while Azaroth did another flaming spindash at the robot's chest. They both striked at the same time, but the robot didn't even fall over or explode!

"Man, that thing just doesn't wanna fall down, no matter how hard we hit it!" Knuckles said, while breathing heavily.

"Come on, its not so bad," Sonic said as he was also breathing heavily.

"Are you serious?!" everyone said sternly.

"Ok ok, sheesh!" Sonic said.

Until all of a sudden, Most of the team had been hit by the energy beam Arctiguana released. Sonic was able to make it out okay, but everyone else was frozen, even Azaroth!

"Something tells me its not gonna be easy from here!" he said nervously as the robot was about to make another blast.

Just then, a ball of fire came from nowhere and struck the robot's mouth, causing it to stop charging. Sonic was surprised by what happened and looked around to see who their savior was. Arctiguana was getting ready to fire another blast, until alot of flames were raining down on the machine, melting the ice and heating up the robot. Just then, a pink (A/N: yet slightly purple) cat that looked like to be a female, had jumped from a small building somewhere, getting ready to fight the robot. It wore a pair of red and white high heel boots, a purple jacket, along with white gloves. And the weirdest thing, was that she had a gem of some sort embedded to her forehead.

"Who are you?" Sonic asked surprisingly.

"They call me Blaze," she said. "And it looks like you need some help."

"What can you do to help us?" Sonic asked, as the cat known as Blaze gave a little grin. Soon her hands had ignited with flames, and they weren't even hurting her!

"Does that answer your question?" she said, as Sonic just stood there and nodded. "Good, now let me do my job."

And with that, she ran to the robot and jumped, while avoiding the attacks Arctiguana was throwing. While in midair, she threw tons of fire attacks on the machine. To Sonic's surprise, they were actually doing damage to the machine, as it was starting to heat up. Sonic soon had an advantage, as he jumped into the air and performed a spin dash, making a perfect hit on the head. While it was distracted, Blaze made a final blow, by using her powers to create a huge ball of flames. She then unleashed it, cuasing the machine to overheat and catch fire. A few seconds after that, it exploded, as it started to rain because of the heat and the ice cannon it weild.

"That was tight!" Sonic said as he gave Blaze a thumbs up, which made her giggle.

"Thank you." she replied. "Pyrokenises can really do the job just right, well almost."

"Then why don't you and Sonic see how Telekinises works then?!"

Sonic and Blaze had looked up to see a strange burst of energy head towards them, as Sonic picked up Blaze and jumped out of the way before it hit them. When Sonic landed and let Blaze down, he was hit by a chair and was sent flying 5 feet away from Blaze. Sonic soon got up and saw the cloaked figure stand before him.

"This will be the last time you ever see the light, hedgehog!" he said darkly.

"Who are you and how do you know me?" Sonic asked.

"I'm not going to tell you how I know you." the figure said as he removed the cloak and threw it in the air.

Sonic and Blaze were soon shocked to see that the mysterious figure was none other than a white hedgehog! His quills were wide open, almost like his head was shaped like a star, and all he wore were white gloves that had weird circles on the palms, along with a pair of blue and black shoes.

"My name is Silver." he said. "And you hedgehog, will feel my wrath!"

"I'm not sure why you're doing this, but bring it on!" Sonic said as he got into a fighting stance, along with Silver. They both stood there and stared, getting ready for a big battle.

* * *

**A new heroine named Blaze has shown up and is ready to take on more of Eggman's robots!! But now Sonic will have to deal with a new hedgehog named Silver, and how powerful is he? Find out next time, on The New Sonic Heroes!!! (Please Reveiw) (And sorry again for the really long wait!)**


	11. Flames and Torture Part 2

**Behold! The next part of Flames and Torture!!! By the way....I guess I don't have to put my A/N's in the middle after all. (Thanks to a little tip I got o_-) (Please Read and Reveiw!) (P.S, The reason this chapter and the last one took long was that my laptop hasn't come back from its special repairs yet.) (P.S.S, I laughed at this one part that I added!!! XD)**

* * *

Last time on The New Sonic Heroes, Sean and co. met Clair's new friend Scarlet. But meanwhile the insane Dr. Eggman detected another crystal in the city, so he sent out an ice breathing robot called Arctiguana to freeze the city. Luckily our heroes discovered it in time, so they used the special items to transform into their hero forms and headed towards the destruction. During their battle with the machine, Sonic's friends were frozen by the robot's ice cannon. Luckily, a new cat heroine named Blaze shows up with her pyrokenetic powers, and fries the machine! But after their victory, a mysterious hedgehog named Silver shows up, and attacks our blue hero! So here we are, as we watch our two little hedgehogs stand with a stare off, hoping to see which one will remain standing.

* * *

There they were, Sonic the Hedgehog, with a new heroine Blaze standing on the other side of the street, watching him as he was getting ready to face this new hedgehog named Silver. Both of them were staring off, letting a few citizens realize what was going on. So the people ran for cover, knowing this was gonna get ugly.

"Can we do this quickly?" Sonic complained. "There's this opening of a new chili dog stand, and I'd rather not miss it."

"Enough of this!" Silver exclaimed furiuosly.

"Okay then, have it your way." Sonic said as they got back into their stare off. "But you owe me a chili dog when this is over."

Soon everything was silent, Blaze had her hands together, hoping that Sonic would win, while Azaroth and the others remained frozen. Sonic clenched his fists, getting ready to jump in battle, as Silver did the same. Everything was completley quiet, like the whole block was dead, as the suspense was starting to build up. Nava, along with a couple of Eggman's robots, were watching them from on top of a rooftop, as she was getting ready to attack if Silver or Sonic would win. Blaze started to sweat a little as she was starting to get nervous, wondering why neither of them moved at all. The suspense was really starting to build up, then suddenly out of nowhere, a monkey jumped out in the streets from nowhere, wearing a leighterhosen, as it danced to recordian music that mysteriously played from nowhere. Sonic, Blaze, and Silver, all three of them looked at the monkey as they sweat dropped, looking confused also.

"What in God's name is that?!" Silver asked confusley.

"I think its a monkey wearing leighterhosen." Blaze said as she sweat dropped.

"Is he a part of this stare off also?" Sonic asked.

"No, I think the Author is playing a dumb joke!" Blaze exclaimed. "Try to ignore him."

"Eeeeew! Now he's eating an apple with his foot!" Sonic said, as the monkey was doing exactly what he said. "Ugh! There's no way I can ignore THAT!"

"Then fight!" Silver shouted as he swept his arm, sending a blast of energy towards Sonic. Luckily, he jumped out of the way just in time.

_"This guy really needs anger management classes." _Sonic thought to himself, as he dodged a few stuff that Silver was throwing at him, with his telekineses.

"Hold still, hedgehog!!" Silver said angrily, as he kept throwing alot of stuff at the blue hero.

Sonic was soon getting tired of this fight, so he jumped up and did a homing attack on the white hedgehog, sending him flying straight into a wall. Sliver then fell off the wall and noticed on his arm, that there was a scratch he left. The white hedgehog then grabbed Sonic with his telekineses, and threw him in the air and sent another energy blast, causing our favourite hedgehog to fly even higher. Sonic soon got conciousness and decided to do another homing attack on Silver. Unfortunatley, he saw this coming, so he grabbed a table and threw it hard against Sonic. The blue hedgehog was sent flying at a nearby chili dog stand, causing the chili to fall all over him. Sonic couldn't take any more of this, for this white hedgehog was too powerful.

"Is this a joke?!" Silver mocked. "Don't tell me this is the true power of Sonic the Hedgehog!"

While Silver was mocking our hero, Blaze was busy melting the ice off of Azaroth and the others. When the ice started to melt off, the heroes soon collapsed to their knees, breathing heavily from being frozen and lack of air, and the ice that formed water.

"Start talking!" Silver shouted. "Where's Scarlet?!"

"What was that?" Sonic asked, as he widened his eyes at the name he said.

"You heard me!" he said furiosly. "Where's Scarlet?!?!"

"She's right here!" Blaze said as Silver turned around.

"You?" he asked, as Blaze reached for the jewel on her forehead and rubbed it, as she disappeared in a bright flash, leaving Scarlet standing in her place.

"S-S-Scarlet???" Sonic asked suprised.

"You stay out of this!" Silver said as he slapped Sonic across the face.

"It's not his fault!" Scarlet said. "He has nothing to do with anything."

"Then why are you here in Station Square?" Silver asked, as Sonic widened his eyes as he realized who this hedgehog really was.

"...C-C-C-Cody???" Sonic asked, which got Silver's attention.

"How do you know who I am?" he asked cautiously, as Sonic pressed the switch on his watch, revealing Sean in his place. "....Sean?"

He then lifted his arm, revealing a white watch on his wrist. He pressed the switch, turning him into a human male who looked like Sean's age.

He had white hair and the yellow eyes, and wore a white shirt, with black jeans, and also wore blue shoes, along with one of the same gloves like Silver had, but only on his left hand. There was a long silent moment between Sean, Scarlet, and Cody, until Sean and Cody ran and gave eachother a hug, confusing everyone. Then Scarlet went over to hug Cody.

""Um...who is this?" Amy asked.

"You can't tell?" Sean asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Cody said. "Sean's my cousen!"

"WHAT?!?!?!" everyone said, except Azaroth, who remained silent for a moment.

"We need to talk about this matter real soon," Azaroth said seriously.

"Let's meet at the park," Sean said as he transformed into Sonic. Soon everyone ran to the park, unaware that someone was watching them.

"Humans?!" Nava said, who saw the entire thing. "These heroes are HUMANS?!?!" she asked furiously. "This is unacceptable! No one uses Eggman's Crystals for good, and gets away with it!!" she said as she followed them, while the robots followed behind her. "Eggman must not know about this, otherwise he'll have my head for this!"

* * *

After 2 hours of explaining what was going on, everyone finally understood what was going on, except the part with these mysterious powers they've all got.

"So, if everyone can change back to normal, then what's this guy's problem?" Cody asked as he pointed at Azaroth.

"The reason I don't change into a human, is because I'm actually a hedgehog." he explained.

"Wait...you mean there's more of your kind from...where did you come from??" Tyson asked.

"That's none of your concern." Azaroth said darkly.

"Okay then..." Kyle said as he turned over to Scarlet. "So how long have you two known eachother?"

"We've been friends ever since we were just freshmen in our old school." Cody said.

"So how did you get your powers?" Tyson asked.

"Let's see..." Scarlet said. "I got mine a few weeks ago, when I saw a crystal fall from the sky, and turn into this bracelet somehow."

"I got mine, few months ago." Silver added.

"Only one more, and then I'll tell you more about the crystals." Azaroth said, which got everyone's attention.

"Really?" Amy asked excitedly.

"You mean we'll finally get to know where these things came from, and what are they for?" Sean asked, as Azaroth nodded.

"Then it looks like we'll have to find that last hero, and fast!" Scarlet said.

"_I wonder if I should mention anything about the Black Crystal to them?_" Azaroth thought to himself.

"It's no wonder you heroes know so much about this world..." said a voice that caught everyone's attention. "Because you people ARE from this world!!"

Soon, a pack of robots surrounded the heroes, as they looked helpless, everyone except Azaroth. They looked up to see Nava, as she was floating down gently behind the crowd of robots. Everyone looked suprised except Azaroth. He was the only one who seemed shocked to see Nava for some reason.

"Nava?..." Azaroth said slowley.

"Azaroth?..." she asked slowley, even though her mouth was covered with a mask, you could tell she started to grin. "Well isn't this a coincidence."

"Um...did I miss something?" Cody asked.

"Silence, human!" Nava snapped at the heroes.

"Okay okay, sheesh." Cody shrugged. "Hey wait a minute, aren't you partly human also?"

When she heard Cody say that, she immediatley walked over to him and slapped him.

"Don't you ever say that!" she said. "Sorry."

"Huh?" Sean asked confusely, as Nava was rubbing her hand on where she slapped Cody. "Weren't you just mad a few seconds ago?"

"She has out of control mood swings." Azaroth whispered to Sean.

"Oh." he said quietly.

"I do not have out of control MOOD SWINGS!!!!" she yelled furiously, causing everyone to jump a little. "Oh Azaroth, you're so funny sometimes!" she said happily, while everyone sweat dropped.

"_This girl really needs help,_" Kyle thought to himself, as he snickered to another thought. "_Maybe she can go with Sean, when it comes to chili dogs._"

"Enough of this," Nava said sternly. "Now give me your items, for they belong to Dr. Eggman."

"Eggman?!" everyone asked out loud, except Azaroth...again.

"You work for Egghead?" Amy asked.

"Don't you dare call him that!" she said as tears were going down her face.

"You're right, she does have mood swings." Tyson whispered to Azaroth, as he nodded.

"There's no way I'm gonna give up my powers for that over weighted freak!" Kyle said as he pressed the switch, turning him to Knuckles.

"So, is that how you want it then?" Nava said as she was getting into a fighting stance, while everyone else except Azaroth, turned into their hero forms.

"Be careful, she's not what she seems." warned Azaroth.

"Don't worry, she'll be getting what's comming to her real soon!" Amy said, as she charged to the hybrid girl, with her Piko Piko Hammer.

Unfortunately, she saw this coming, so she jumped out of the way, and did a roundhouse kick on Amy's back, sending her flying to a nearby tree. Sonic and Knuckles charged at Nava, but before they could reach her, the robots that were with her started firing lasers. Luckily, Sonic was fast enough to dodge the missiles, and hit them with a spindash, as Knuckles shredded through the robots with his fists. Azaroth did a homing attack on the few robots, and for some bizarre reason, they all turned to solid ice! Blaze finished them off by igniting her hands and torched the robots, as they melted by the heat. Soon Azaroth decided to jump in and confront Nava, as she ignited her hands with...blue flames?

"You like?" Nava said. "Moon Fire can really do some serious damage, once you touch it."

"This could be interesting," Azaroth said as he gave out a little grin.

Silver was throwing a few benches with his telekineses at the robots, as they exploded on impact. Nava was firing away like crazy all around the park, causing blues flames to fly everywhere. Sonic was lucky to dodge it, as he noticed what happened when it hit a nearby robot. The robot was starting to freeze, then the next thing you knew, it exploded when it started to get red real quickly. Tails was throwing alot of rings to paralyze the machines, leaving Amy and Knuckles to bash them away. The robots were finally finished with, as they were piled up on eachother. Now all what was left was dealing with Nava. Azaroth was dodging her moon fire, until he got hit by one of her attacks, which sent him flying to a tree.

"Now that he's out of the way, your next!" she said maniacly, while scaring everyone.

"I don't think so," said Silver, as he used his telekineses to hold Nava in place, leaving Azaroth to get up in time. He ran over to Nava and placed his hand on her forehead.

"Chaos...Memories!!!" he shouted as his hand began to glow, causing Nava to scream in pain.

The heroes could do nothing but watch, as the girl was screaming until Azaroth stopped, leaving her to fall on her knees.

"Ugh..." she groaned until she snapped back to reality. "What am I doing here?"

"You were going to quit working with Dr. Eggman and help us gather up the rest of the heroes." Azaroth explained, leaving the others in confusion.

"Oh yeah..." she said hysteracily. "Well, I'll see you later then!"

And with that, she took off, disappearing into the unknown. The others could do nothing but just watch her leave, until they all looked at Azaroth.

"What did you do to her?" Tails asked.

"Let's just say I...refreshed her memories." Azaroth said. "Don't worry, she won't remember who you are." everyone sighed in relief of hearing that.

"Who are you?" Silver asked.

"I'm someone who is helping you defeat Eggman...Sonic Heroes," he said as he shouted "Chaos...Control!" And with that, the mysterious hedgehog vanished in a flash of light.

"Someday, he'll tell us what's really going on," Sonic said as he looked into the sky.

"So where do you think the next hero is?" Amy asked.

"I'm not sure, but I bet that person will show up soon." Silver said as all of them looked up into the sky.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Clair's house, she was in her room, which was all orange, she was reading a book until she heard something come from outside.

"I wonder what that could be?" she said as she got up and left her room.

She was soon outside in the backyard, hoping to see whatever made that noise. Suddenly, there was a orange light coming from a nearby bush. She looked over the bush and saw a glowing orange bracelet, but that was nothing compared to what else she saw laying next to it. It was some strange creature that looked exactly like Omochao, except this thing wasn't made of metal, for this thing looked alive! It looked like it was breathing lightly, which got Clair a little worried, so she decided to take the bracelet, and pick up the little Omochao look a like.

"Don't worry, little one." she said softly.

"Chao Chao." the little creature said weakly.

And with that, she carried the little creature into the house, unaware that the bracelet was actually the last crystal!

* * *

**Dun dun duuuun!!! Looks like the last crystal was found!! Or is that really ALL the crystals? What's this Black crystal that Azaroth keeps mentioning, and is it really the end of Nava? And what powers does this new heroine have? And why do ask, did I even mention anything about a monkey that wears leighterhosen??? Find out next time, (except that last one) on The New Sonic Heroes!!! (Please Review!!!)**


	12. Cream and Cheese

**This is one chapter that I don't think will turn out great... -_-; Anyway's, enjoy! (Please Read and Reveiw!!!) (This is for those who want to see some...cuteness. X3)**

* * *

It all started at Clair's house, it was the day after she found the strange blue creature, and the orange bracelet. Right now, it was a Saturday, meaning Clair had plenty of time to take care of the little thing. She got out of bed, right beside her bed, there was the little creature sleeping in a little basket, with a blanket covering it. She smiled to herself as she got dressed and went downstairs to have her breakfast. When she got in the kitchen, there was a note on the fridge.

"Clair, if you're reading this, I'll be out all day, so don't start dinner without me. Mom."

"Oh Mom, you're always so busy." she giggled to herself, as she got things ready for breakfast.

She was getting out a milk carton and a bowl, along with Corn Pops cereal. Then she started to make toast for herself, knowing that she took the cereal out for...it. While the bread was in the toaster, Clair went upstairs to check up on the little guy. There it was, still sleeping like a little puppy.

"Awww..." she said, as she left the room. "Looks almost like that Omochao thing."

When she heard the toast pop out of the toaster, she started to get out a plate and a butter knife, along with some Cheese Whiz. She got the toast ready and bought hers and the little creature's breakfast up to her room. When she entered her room, she saw the little creature out of the basket and flying around the room slowley.

"Chao chao chao chao!" the little creature said happily as it rushed over to Clair, after she set the food down.

"You seem to be feeling a little better from yesterday!" she giggled as the little thing was giving her a hug. "I've brought you some breakfast, if you want."

When the little thing went over to the cereal she pointed to, it licked the bowl and started to spit out the cereal.

"You don't like Corn Pops?" she asked, as the little...Chao shook its head, meaning no. "Then why don't you try this?" she said as she handed her toast to the Chao.

When the thing sniffed it for a sencond, it gave a small bite on the toast. After chewing and swallowing it down, the little creature gave out a little happy dance and flew around Clair, as she giggled at the little thing.

"I think I'll call you Cheese." she said, as the little Chao nodded. "Do you know where you come from?" she asked, as Cheese shook his head.

"I guess that doesn't matter now. Anyways, I've got some things to do today, so how about you come with me?" she said.

"Chao Chao Chao!" Cheese said happily.

"Great!" she said happily also. "Let's go!"

So she put on the bracelet and grabbed her bag, as Cheese followed her downstairs and out the door. She locked the door just in case, so that way no one would break in. So Clair and her new friend Cheese, made their way into the city.

* * *

Meanwhile, what was going on in the city, another attack was made by none other than Eggman and his robots. Unfortunatley, no one was around, but luckily Azaroth was there to take care of Eggman himself.

"Oh ho ho!" the doctor laughed as he saw Azaroth. "I haven't fought YOU in a long while, Azaroth. At least you'll be less of a challenge than that annoying hedgehog Sonic."

"Believe me, Doctor. I'll be MORE of a challenge than Sonic." Azaroth said as he gave out a little grin.

"We'll see," Eggman said, as he lifted his arm. "Attack!"

And with a wave of his arm, a bunch of chicken like robots started firing to what looked like...eggs?

"_I've always wondered why he called himself Dr. Eggman._" Azaroth thought to himself as he dodged the explosive eggs.

The purple hedgehog was getting tired of this, so he decided to end it all off with a few flaming spin dashes across the robots. They all caught fire and exploded, making the Doctor very mad. Unfortunatley, he knew something like this was going to happen, so he pressed a button, revealing a cannon coming from is eggmobile. It started charging a red beam of some sort, as he aimed it at Azaroth, while he was getting rid of a few more robots.

"So long, hedgehog!!" he said maliciously, as he fired the cannon.

"Huh?!" Azaroth said as he turned around, getting hit by the beam, which sent him flying all the way to the other side of the city.

"Uh...that wasn't supposed to happen." Eggman said as he sweat dropped. "No matter, I'll just use the cannon to maximum power, next time I see him." he added, as he flew off to his headquarters.

* * *

45 minutes later, Clair and her new friend Cheese, were walking (Cheese was in Clair's bag) down the streets. Clair was walking until she noticed that there were alot of melted robots, and peices of them scattered everywhere around the streets. There were policemen and security botts surrounding the place, while picking up a few peices.

"I wonder what could've happened here?" Clair asked.

"Chao?" Cheese said.

"It looks like Eggman's attacks again." said a voice, that startled Clair as she turned around.

"Tyson!" she said suprisingly. "You scared me!"

"Hi Clair," he said, as he smiled, while Clair blushed a little from embarrassment.

"What are you doing here, Tyson?" Clair asked.

"I was going to help Knu--I mean Kyle with something, when I noticed you," he said, as he noticed her bag was moving. "What's up with your bag?"

"Oh, uh...this thing?" she asked, while trying to calm Cheese down. "I think my uh...cellphone might be buzzing again."

But it was already too late, cause Cheese had jumped out of her bag, startling Tyson.

"What is that thing?" Tyson asked suprisingly, as he examined the litttle creature. "It looks almost like Omochao!"

"This is my new friend, Cheese." she said, after she sighed.

"Chao Chao!" Cheese said as it gave Tyson a little hug.

"It's actually kinda cute," Tyson laughed. "Well I'm gonna go help Kyle with his...chore. Do you wanna come?"

"Umm....Okay," Clair said nervously, as her face went red without Tyson noticing.

"Chao Chao!" Cheese said happily, as the two laughed at his cuteness. Soon the small, yet cute, trio walked their way to Kyle's place, as they ignored the robot scraps being picked up.

* * *

After what seemed like an hour and a half of walking, both Tyson and Clair were talking about their usual lives, except Tyson's "special" half of his life.

"So, how do you like Station Square so far?" Tyson asked.

"I think it's kinda interesting to be here," she said, while Cheese was flying around the two.

"Interesting? What makes you say that?"

"Well, I found it quite interesting with those cute little animal heroes around, especially that fox." she said, as Tyson blushed at that last part.

"Well, who knows? Maybe he might rescue someone like you, if you were in any danger." he said.

"You really think so?" she asked.

"Chao Chao." Cheese said as he did a cute little hero pose, causing the two to laugh a little at his cuteness.

They still kept talking about other stuff when they walked. Tyson was so focused on talking to Clair, he had completley forgotten what to do today. Tyson soon noticed something odd about the bracelet that she was wearing. He was just about to ask her about the bracelet, until he heard a moan come from somewhere in the alley.

"What was that?" Clair asked worriedly, as she grabbed Cheese and hid behind Tyson.

"I'm not sure, but I'm guessing it might be someone in pain," he said. "Wait...what if its Sonic?!"

The two rushed into the alley, as they looked for the blue hedgehog. But unfortunatly, they couldn't find him. Until suddenly they heard the moaning again, except this time it sounded much closer. So close, that they looked behind a dumpster, to not find Sonic, but instead they found Azaroth!

"Azaroth!" Tyson said suprised.

"Who?" Clair asked, as he sweat dropped.

"Um...he's the one who's...been training us--I mean the Sonic Heroes." he said nervously.

"Really? He trained them?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said simpley.

"Is he okay?" she asked worriedly.

"By the looks of it, he looks like he was just sent unconscious," he said, as he picked up the purple hedgehog.

"Maybe we should take him to a vet, or a hospital," she said confused.

"Why don't we take him to my place?" he said, as Clair helped him with picking up Azaroth. "Thanks."

And so the two carried the unconscious hedgehog to Tyson's and Sean's home, totally unaware that an Eggman robot was watching them from a distance, as it was scanning the watch and the bracelet they were wearing.

"Scan complete." the robot stated. "Objects appear to be two of the missing 11 Crystals." It soon flew back to the Doctor's base.

* * *

2 hours of walking later, the two finally got to Sean and Tyson's place. It was a very nice white house, with a brown roof on it. When the two entered the house, they quickley took the hedgehog into Tyson's and Sean's room. Tyson's part of the room was clean and tidied, and it also had a clean desk with a computer for him to use, while Sean's half was a bit messy with clothes hanging around, along with a desk also, but it was covered with wrappers and what not.

"Careful." Tyson said as they both carefully placed Azaroth down on Sean's bed. "Thanks for helping me bringing him here."

"It was the least I could do." Clair said, as she bowed. "Will he be alright?"

"He'll be fine, Clair. I'm pretty sure he's sleeping right now." he said as the two left the room, leaving the hedgehog alone.

* * *

Meanwhile at Eggman's base, the Doctor himself was working on a very small robot, that was all blackish blue, and had yellow lights for eyes. And it also had little red shoes, and a jetpack on its...back.

"There, that should do it!" he said, as he turned the little machine on. "No more, will I have to give my messages to people myself, when I have my Messengor!" he said, as he snickered.

"Yes Doctor," the robot said in an unemotional voice.

"Doctor," the Eggman Robot from earlier said, causing Eggman to turn around quickley, accidently knocking the robot to the side of the wall.

"What is it?!" he said irritated.

"Two of the 11 Crystals have been found, sir." it stated.

"Perfect" he said evilly. "I'm beginning to think that pesky Sonic already knew about the Crystals from the start, and now he's keeping them from me! No matter, now that I know his little secret, it's time to send out my--"

"Doctor!!" the little robot said happily in a childish voice, as it tackled the Doctor and sending him to the floor.

"What in Chaos?" he muttered. "Get off of me!!"

"Sorry!" it said as it got off Eggman quickley.

"Messengor, what happened to you?" he asked in an angry tone.

"Messengor...that name seems boring! I wanna be called...Bokkun!" it said cheerfully.

"Bokkun?!" he exlaimed. "Ugh...fine!" he said as he threw Bokkun out of the way, making a little crash in the procces.

"I'm okay." Bokkun called.

"Anyways..." Eggman said as he was trying to remember what they were talking about. "Ah yes, I'll find those crystals, with the help of one of my E-100 series!" he said as he pushed a button, revealing yet another one of Eggman's robots.

It had a yellow head, with a body that seemed to have a buffed up orange body, and it had large green claws, along with red eyes. (A/N: Don't worry, It's not who you think it is.) The robot lit up its eyes, and started to fly its way into the city, as you could here Eggman laugh along the way.

* * *

Back at Sean and Tyson's house, the two decided to leave Azaroth on Sean's bed, until he'd wake up later. So Tyson, Clair and Cheese decided to make another little walk around the city, since they had nothing else to do, since they forgot what they were going to do in the first place.

"It's a nice day today, isn't it Tyson?" Clair asked.

"Yeah, its just perfect for Sonic to go running around the city," he chuckled at his comment, leaving Clair confused.

"Chao?" Cheese said confused.

"I just noticed something," Tyson said, as he looked at Clair's bracelet. "Where did you get that bracelet?"

"Oh, this thing?" she said as she looked at the bracelet. "I found it yesterday after school, along with my friend Cheese."

"Um Clair, have you by chanced tried rubbing it while wearing it?" he asked.

"No, not really. Why?" she asked.

But before Tyson could answer, the E-100 series bot landed in front of them and scanned the items they wore. Clair and Cheese were absolutley worried, as Tyson was ok with this.

"Retrieve items, and destroy targets," the robot said as it was about to strike the two with its claws.

Luckily, Tyson was able to change into Tails and grabbed Clair and Cheese, before they got slashed.

"T-T-Tyson?!" Clair gasped, as Tails let her down easy.

"Sorry Clair, but I don't have time to explain." he said quickley as he took off, leading the robot away from her.

Clair had just stood there confused, wondering how on earth is Tyson the cute little kitsune Tails? She was thinking about it, until Cheese flew around and in front of her, as if trying to tell her something.

"What's wrong, Cheese?" she asked, as the little chao pointed at her bracelet. "What about the bracelet?"

"Chao Chao." Cheese said as he flew over to Clair's arm and rubbed it for her.

Suddenly in a bright orange flash, Clair had disapeared into the light, and was replaced by something else. Clair looked at herself and noticed for very odd some reason, she was wearing gloves. She was a little confused at this until she noticed her hair wasn't hair anymore...they looked like bunny ears! She gasped until she rushed to look at herself in a nearby pond. She had the same clothes on and had the same coloured eyes, but she wasn't human anymore, that's for sure.

"What? What am I?" she asked frightened.

"There's nothing to worry about, Clair." said a childish voice, as Clair turned around.

"Cheese?" she asked. "Did you speak?"

"You can only hear me speak when you're in that form, while no one else can understand a word I say." Cheese said. "Anyway's you can change back whenever you want, all you have to do is rub the bracelet your wearing."

"You mean like this?" she said as she rubbed the bracelet, turning her human again.

"Chao Chao!" was all she heard from Cheese, so she rubbed the bracelet again.

"See? It's not so hard." Cheese said.

"So I can turn into a rabbit and back?" she asked as Cheese nodded. "So am I a super hero or something?"

"Um...I guess that's what you call it...sure!" Cheese said happily as he spun around the rabbit. "Now come on! We must help your friend before that mean robot hurts Tyson!"

"He's not Tyson, he's Tails!" she said. "And call me Cream!"

And with that, the rabbit and the chao made their way to help Tails.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tails was seriously getting his butt whooped by the robot, as it was swinging his claws at him, sending him flying to a wall. Without Sonic or anyone else, Tails wasn't really much of a fighter, especially without the paralyzing rings.

"_It...can't end like this..._" he thought to himself, as the robot turned its hand into a machine gun.

It was about to fire the beaten kitsune, until...WHAM!!!

Something impacted on the robot's back, causing it to fall over. When it got up and looked behind, it got slammed by a blue ball of some sort. The robot was about to get real angry with this, until it noticed that it was Cream who threw the blue ball, as it uncurled itself to reveal Cheese. Tails was really shocked to see that the last crystal was finally found!!

"Is that the...last hero?!?!" Tails asked himself, as he got up.

"Why are you doing such bad things, Mr. Robot?" Cream asked worriedly.

"Subject appears to be possessor of last crystal. Commence KILLBOT sequence." it said as it turned its arms into cannons, and aimed them to Cream and Cheese.

But before it was about to fire, Tails had attacked the robot in the back, by using his two namesakes as weapons. The robot fell onto its front and fired the beam, sending the machine flying all the way into the air. Cream flew up to the robot by using her ears, as Cheese just used his cute little wings to follow her. Tails was amazed by this, so he followed her up to the sky to take down the robot.

"I'm not sure if you can do it right, since its a man's job." Tails said.

"It's okay Tails, I've got Cheese to do the job right." she said, as Cheese curled up in a ball.

"Chao Chao!" Cheese said, as Cream understood him except Tails.

Before he could say anything, Cream had just threw the little chao at the robot that was hurtling in the air. The impact left a big bump on the robot's head, leaving Tails an oppertunity. He quickley flew to the robot and pulled out a screw driver from nowhere, as he landed on the robot's back. Tails unscrewed a small opening so Cream could finish the robot.

"You need a time out, Mr. Robot!" Cream shouted as she threw Cheese at the robot's opening, causing it to explode when Cheese shot directly through it.

"You did it, Clair!" Tails said happily.

"My name's Cream, and this is Cheese." she said, as Cheese nodded. "And WE did it, Tyson." she added, as she winked at Tails, causing him to blush a little.

"Maybe we should go back to my place and get a snack, before we tell the others, don't you think?" he asked, as Cream nodded.

"Chao Chao!" Cheese said as all three of them flew back down to the ground.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Sean and Tyson's house, in their room on Sean's bed, Azaroth was still there sleeping. But it looked like something was bothering him really badley this time, as his body kept on twitching, and he kept breathing quickley by whatever it was that was bothering him.

* * *

_INSIDE AZAROTH'S MIND:_

There he was, the mysterious hedgehog Azaroth, as he was floating in midair. Everything around him was covered in darkness and flames, as they were burning through Station Square.

**"AAAAAAAAAAZARRRRRROOOOTHHHH...."** whispered the beastly voice from a few chapters ago. **"Yoooouuuu knnnnoooow yooooouuuu can't essssssscape frooooom meeeee anyyyyyy loooooonger......sooooonnn......I ssssssshhhhhhaaaaaall haaaaaaaaaaave aaaall the Chaaaaaaooooosssss Emeeeeerrraaallldssss.....forrrr yyyyyyoooouuuu seeeee....noooo one can sssssssstop meeeeeeee......**

"No! That's not going to happen, and you know it!!" shouted Azaroth, as it looked like he was talking to no one but darkness itself.

**"Oh but on the contrary,"** it said, as it stopped hissing at its words. **"I know where you're hiding the Crystals Azaroth, and I WILL track them down..."** it said as a few buildings started exploding. **".....ONE.....BY.......ONE....."**

"No, you don't know what powers these heros have." he said seriously. "I have seen them in action, and I know they will stop Eggman. And soon..." he said as he pointed to nothing. "...they'll stop you."

Then suddenly, a huge claw came out and grabbed Azaroth by the neck, as it pinned him to the nearest wall.

**"Is this a joke?!"** the voice shouted, as it started showing the shadow of what looked like a hedgehog, but was bigger and looked more deadlier...and looked almost like a monster. **"Let them try to stop me!! I'm coming to that world your in, and I'm going to get Eggman to forget the Crystals, and start searching for the Chaos Emeralds!!!**

* * *

Suddenly, Azaroth had woken up, while breathing heavily. He looked at himself to see he was alright, as he sighed in relief. But his health wasn't any concern of him, for that something even bigger was bothering the purple hedgehog.

"It's time I told them about the Chaos Emeralds..." he said to himself darkley, as he left the house using Chaos Control.

* * *

**WOW!!! I bet none of you were expecting that now, weren't you?!?! Who or what is this mysterios...monster, and why does he want the Chaos Emeralds?? Stay tuned, for more of The New Sonic Heroes!!! (Please Review!!!) (And happy Valentines Day, fellow readers!!!)**


	13. Chaos Trouble

**Well I decided to continue this story, since I had nothing else to do, and let's go for the fact that I'm finally getting a few people interested in this story! And I've also improved over the last few months, so the new chapters are going to be a little somewhat different. So now since ALMOST all the heroes have been found, that just leaves one thing we haven't gotten to.....the Chaos Emeralds!!! So, Enjoy!!! By the way, I also added something NEW to the Chaos Emeralds' power.....**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic or any of the characters, as they all belong to SEGA. I only own the OCs in this story!**

**Sorry if the chapter's short!!**

**(Please Read and Review!!!)**

* * *

It was during the middle of the night in the future city of Station Square, as it seemed like there was nothing going around at the time....unfortunately you thought wrong.

Somewhere in the skies, hovering above the city, was none other than the mysterious Bat Lady, who was known as Rouge. Apparently what was going on at the time, was that she was being chased by one of Eggman's robots, as they were trying to shoot her down or something; not only that, but she was also holding onto the Emerald from before!!

"It's mine, creeps!!" Rouge shouted at the machines, before one of them shot a laser at her hands, causing her to drop the Emerald. "Great, NOW look what you did!!" she yelled furiously, before diving down into the city, while dodging a few birds, couple of delivery bots, and for some odd reason, the monky in leighterhosen flying on a jet pack; Rouge was distracted by the monkey before landing on an advertisement balloon.

"NOOO!!!" she shouted, as the Emerald disappeared into the city; Rouge had to fly away from the scene before anyone woulod notice her. "I'll get my Emerald back again, you'll see!" she said to herself, while flying into the night.

* * *

_"The Next Day....."_

Sean, Tyson, Kyle, Amy, Scarlet, Cody, and their new member Clair, and her little Chao Cheese, were all gathered up at a table, which was in the park; considering it was the weekend today. They all seemed to be talking about a few things like how their school days are like, what they've been up to, but mostley they were now talking about one thing in particular......

"But why not?" Sean whined.

"Because it's wrong, and stupid." Kyle stated, while crossing his arms.

"Look, we've got to find out SOONER or later." Cody said.

"Well you can all argue about it all you want, I'm going to go find our little friend." Sean said, before pressing his watch, turning him into Sonic.

"Wait, you don't even--" Tyson was about to tell him something, but the little hedgehog already zipped away.

"Know where he is." Scarlet finished.

"Should you go after him, or should I?" Cody asked Kyle.

"It's better that we leave him for a while." Amy suggested. "Besides, I'm sure Azaroth will turn up eventually."

You guessed it people, the gang was talking about their mysterious helper, Azaroth. Apperantly, they wanted to know more about the Crystals they recieved, and why they were able to turn them into those animal heroes. Sean seemed to be the only one who wanted to know something else; where DID Azaroth and Eggman come from? Everyone was at a loss here, but while they were talking on how to find Azaroth, something else was happening somewhere in the city.

* * *

_"Somewhere at a construction site....."_

At what seemed to be a building that was under construction, there were alot of workers either on the side of the buildings (thanks to the jet packs they wore), or welding some heavy metal bars. But somewhere deep in the wet cement that was held within a pale, a green light was glowing, although it could only be seen if you took a real close look at it. When one of the construction bots grabbed the bucket of cement, the cement itself started turning green for some reason.

"Say Mike, you mind getting that cement?" said one of the workers.

"I'm already on it." the worker known as Mike responded, while walking over to the construction bot.

Little did the worker know, was that the cement was glowing green; it didn't take long for anyone to notice what was going on, until Mike grabbed the pale. Right when he made contact with the bucket, the green cement itself started moving, like as if it was alive.

"What the?!" Mike gasped, while he dropped the bucket, as it started to cling a tentacle to his arm, while it was growing at quick rate. "Yaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!!!" he screamed, while the thing pulled him inside.

Before anyone knew it, something strange was going on with the pile of green cement, as it started to morph itself into some kind of being. Many tentacles started coming out from it, and started grabbing all the metal that was around it, as they all started to morph into some kind of green metal cement person. It showed part of Mike's face, but his left eye was covered with part of the green cement, and his whole body was entirely made of green metal, but his arms were green cement. And to top it all off, the green Emerald that was in the cement, was embedded into the monster's chest.

"M-mike? Is that you?" one of the workers asked nervously, before the thing started to grin evilly.

"Mike isn't here right now..." he said in a dark tone. ".........call me, Reconstructor!!!" her stated loudly, while firing his arms across the place, causing everyone who was there to flee. "Hmm....what a lovely day. It's good enough to destroy a city!!" Reconstructor said maliciously, before escaping into the city.

* * *

_"30 Minutes Later...."_

Tyson, Clair and Cheese looked through the air to find Sonic, in their hero forms known as Tails and Cream , while Amy and Blaze were running through the streets to find him while trying not to fall for anything to buy. Knuckles went to look for something else; he wouldn't tell anyone what he was looking for though. And Silver was busy looking for Azaroth, since that's where Sonic would probably be.

"And Sean always said I was the one who didn't listen." he said to himself quietly, while floating around the city.

Before he knew it, there was an explosion coming from uptown, causing Silver to jump from the sound.

"That could be him." Silver guessed, before flying to the scene.

* * *

_"5 Minutes Later....."_

Amy, Blaze, Tails, Cream and Knuckles had finally met up with eachother, and started heading for whatever caused the explosion.

"What do you think's going on?" Blaze asked, while they were running to wherever the sound came from.

"I'm not sure, but I don't think it sounds friendly." Tails responded, while spinning his namesakes.

"I think we're about to find that out right about now!" Knuckles exclaimed, as Silver was flying backwards, into the side of a building.

Before they knew it, Reconstructor had appeared from around the corner of the building, looking like as if he wasn't hurt at all by Silver's attacks. Everyone was surprised, yet disgusted at what they were looking at.

"What is THAT thing?!?!" Amy asked frightened.

"It's scary!" Cream gasped, while holding onto Cheese.

"It's going down, that's what!" Knuckles exclaimed, before running towards the beast.

"Hmph, looks like there are vermin in this city after all." Reconstructor said, before morphing his fist into a hammer, and swatted the red echidna away. "Who's next?"

"That would be me!"

"What the---" Reconstructor was about to finish, until he was suddenly hit by a blue blur, directly on the head, thus sending him falling hard on the ground.

When he suddenly got up, Sonic was standing in front of him, but he wasn't alone. Unknown to any of them, Eggman was up in the air, watching everything that was going on. The creature didn't seem too much of an interest for the Doctor, but it was the Emerald that was in his chest that caught his spectacles.

"Is that a........it couldn't be!!" Eggman exclaimed. "Looks like I'll be needing some help then!" he grinned; a giant robot body had appeared behind the doctor.

Meanwhile, everyone was trying to find a way to take this thing down. Cream grabbed Cheese and threw him straight at the beast's head, which had distracted him for Amy to blow her hammer againsthis chest, but unfortunatly he used his cement arms as fork lifts to throw the hedgehog girl away. Luckily Silver had caught Amy with his telekenisis, while Blaze threw many flame blasts at Reconstrutor. The beast was stunned, leaving Knuckles and Sonic to do the final blow, but before they were about to make their move, Eggman's machine came crashing down between the two. The robot was 20 feet tall, and was colored purple and white, and resembled some kind of lizard thing with crab claws; the eggmobile was attached to the machine's head.

"Okay, nobody move!! This creature is mine to deal with alone!!" Eggman ordered, before turning towards Reconstructor. "Now listen up, hand over that Emerald in your chest, and no harm will come to you."

"Stay out of my way, old man! This is MY city to destroy!!" Reconstructor retorted, before morphing his arm into a blade, and thrusted it through the robot's chest.

Before anyone else knew it, the creature was suddenly glowing in a green aura, meaning he was getting ready to do something. Then all of a sudden, he suddenly blasted some kind of energy beam from his chest, as it incinerated alot of the robot's upper part; Eggman was lucky to escape that thing. Reconstructor had then turned his gaze upon the heroes, as they gotten into a fighting stance. Meanwhile what was unknown to either of them, Rouge was on top of a building, as she had watched the entire thing so far.

"Guess it's time I jumped in." Rouge noted, before jumping off the building.

Tails tried his best to paralyze the creature, but had failed due to the fact that Reconstructor swatted them away. Knuckles came bursting out of the ground for a sneak attack right in front of his face, but when he made impact, he was swatted away by one of his arms. Amy was able to make contact with the creature's head, making him dizzy for a while. Sonic and Silver had a chance to strike, while Blaze and Cream were both using projectiles against the mutated thing. Silver had used his powers to hold Sonic in place, while he was charging up his spindash also. Before they were about to strike, Rouge came in and started twirling around in a circle, while it looked like some kind of kick; everyone but Knuckles were really surprised to see her. Right when the creature was fully distracted, it was time for Silver to throw Sonic at the beast, as the blue hedgehog was surrounded by a blue aura, while he was zooming through the air, causing a few stuff to follow him behind. When he made direct contact with the creature's chest, the Emerald that was inside it had been blown off his chest, and was flying into the air. Luckily Tails was able to catch it in the air, while Reconstructor let out a scream, before turning back into his original form.

"Ughh....what happened?" Mike asked unconsiously.

"Your just having a bad dream." Cream said softly, before Mike nodded and closed his eyes.

"That was TIGHT!!" Sonic cheered in victory, before paying attention to Rouge. "So, you must be this Rouge we've heard all about."

"I'm going to take a guess Knucklehead there told you that." Rouge responded, while a red vein appeared over Knuckles' forehead.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't just hear that." Knuckles grunted.

"Guys, check this out!" Tails said, as everyone had their attention to the kitsune. "There's something about this Emerald, like as if it's got some kind of power. It's not like the crystals we've found at all!"

"That's because what you've found, was none other than one of the Seven Chaos Emeralds."

When everyone looked behind them, Azaroth was there with a serious look.

"A.....Chaos Emerald?" Cream asked curiously.

"Exactly." Azaroth stated. "One Emerald has unlimited power, meaning it'll probably keep a building light up for eternity. But if you get all seven, a miracle is bound to happen. All of the heroes have been found also, I see." he grinned when he saw Rouge. "But since now you've all been found, it is time we begin our training."

"TRAINING?!?!?!" Everyone asked shockingly.

"We will begin tomorrow." Azaroth stated, before disappearing in a flash of light.

Everyone seemed shocked to hear about this, but the heroes decided to think it over today. But unknown to any of them, a tall dark hooded figure was watching them from a really tall building, as it was holding onto a small electric tower.

**"So.....it seems they've found a Chaos Emerald........but what matters now, is probably finding out what this blue hedgehog is capable of..."** it said in a beastly voice, as it clutched it's giant steel claw in the air.

* * *

**Oh boy, NOW things are going to get interesting!!! Who or what is this hooded figure, and what will happen if he challenges Sonic? And where are the rest of the Chaos Emeralds? And exactly how will Azaroth be able to train the Heroes? Find out next time, on The New Sonic Heroes!!!**

**(Please Review!!!)**

**(And now I should probably get going on my Sonic The Merhog: Series right away. I've got other fans too!!)**


	14. The Beast

**Okay, here's more of The New Sonic Heroes!!!**

**Although I'm real sorry that this is a really short one!! (I ran out of ideas on how to make this one longer)**

**Now exactly WHO is after the Chaos Emeralds, and WHY would he want to challenge Sonic?...well NOW we're about to find out!!**

**(Please Read and Review!!!)**

* * *

It was a dark and stormy day in the future city of Station Square, as it seemed that Sean and the others wouldn't have to train today with their "teacher". However, it was never a bad day, for a certain detective squad. The scene shifts over to the lower parts of Station Square, where we see the goofy team known as Team Chaotix sitting down in a dark alley. They were still in their anthro forms, as Espio was currently meditating, while letting the rain fall down on his rough skin. Charmy was just hiding in a trash can, while Vector on the other hand, was standing underneath an awning. They would've tried going to the mall, but other people would be afraid of an alligator, and a chameleon, although they would see Charmy as a cute little bee; Vector and Espio weren't the lucky ones. The only thing they had with them was a special radio, and their watches they obviously needed for

"Vector, can't we find a nice place to stay until the rain stops?" Charmy whined. "I mean we can just change back, right?"

"As much as I'd love to keep meditating, he has a point." Espio agreed. "Why can't we change back to our original selves until the rain stops?"

"Well uh...I don't know how to put it..." Vector explained nervously, while scratching the back of his head; both Espio and Charmy were giving suspicious looks at him. "Well I may have tinkered with the watches a little, on the day after we fought against that Sonic guy. And let's just say that I wanted our team to be stronger, so let's just say that we can't turn back to ourselves in a while." he explained, before getting tackled and strangled by Charmy.

"You stupid Alligator!!" Charmy shouted, before Espio used his ninja skills on the poor little bee, causing him to go unconscious.

"Thanks." Vector coughed, before getting up.

"Don't mention it." Espio said quickly.

"No really, I--"

"EVER." he retorted, before placing the bee back in the trash can.

"So uh...Espio." Vector noted, before the purple chameleon turned around. "I'm going to go find some help, and see if I can get the watches fixed, while you and Charmy go find a place for us to stay somehow."

"Wait...YOUR gonna do the hard work?" Espio questioned.

"Just do it!!" Vector growled, before walking out into the streets; Espio shrugged before hearing something on the radio.

"Um sir, you might want to see this." Espio noted, before Vector walked over to see what was going on the radio. "This seems to be coming from a research lab." he said, before Vector turned up the radio.

_"Hello? Anyone? We need help, all our supplies are being destroyed, and we're under attack by some...creature, and-AAAUUUUGGGHHH!!!!"_ was all the radio said, before cutting off; both Espio and Vector had their eyes widened.

"I'm sorry, did he just say creature?" Vector raised a brow.

"I think you might want to handle this, before people start blaming YOU for this." the chameleon stated, before carrying Charmy into the streets of Station Square.

At first, the crocodile didn't know what to do exactly, since he wasn't exactly one of the greatest one around. Before getting Espio to do it instead, the purple chameleon was already gone, so that meant that Vector was on his own for this one instead. And judging by a research lab, their was only one in the west parts of Station Square, so that is where the green crocodile ran off to.

* * *

_"1 Hour Later..."_

After going through a whole hour of running, Vector was already getting tired, but he was lucky enough to reach the Research Centre. Unfortunatley he collapsed onto the side walk, while a mailbox like robot just moved sideways before getting crushed. Before trying his best to get up, he heard alot of crashing sounds coming from the inside, so he quickly goy up and ran towards the doors; unfortunatley there were blocked on the inside by the rubble.

"Okay...looks like I'll have to come up with something else." Vector noted, before noticing that the roof top had glass windows. "Looks like I'm taking the high point of veiw!" he grinned, before grabbing a pole.

After walking away from the building, Vector turned around to look dead ahead at the Research Centre. Before anyone knew it, the crocodile quickly ran forwards and punched the pole into the ground, which sent him flying into the air, and into the window; unfortunatley the window was strong. After sliding on the window, Vector quickly shook his head and thrusted his fist into the window, sending him falling down and crashing onto a computer set.

"Okay...that hurt." Vector groaned, whiel rubbing his head.

**"This'll hurt MORE!!!"**

After hearing a beastly voice, a large peice of metal was flying towards the crocodile. Without hesitation, Vector quickly jumped out of the way before the object crashed into the wall, leaving it stuck in there. Once Vector looked at who his attacker was, he was absolutely shocked yet creeped out to see a large creature that resemble a hedgehog, but was much bigger and more bulkier; plus the thing was black, and was wearing steel gloves that resembled claws, and black shoes with spikes on the soles. The other creepy thing about it was that it had jaws, and it's eyes were pale white, and also it was holding onto a dead body of a scientist.

"Um...hi there?" Vector waved nervously, before the creature threw the body away.

**"Hmm..."** the thing stared at Vector with a curious look. **"Your not the blue hedgehog I was expecting, but you'll do just fine!!"** he roared, before running towards him with his jaws open.

Before Vector could do anything, the beast had grabbed him, and slammed him into the wall, leaving a crater afterwards. After Vector had rubbed his head in pain, he quickly dodged a few punches from the creature; the huge fists had left a hole through the wall, meaning that this wasn't going to be easy. Before the beast had made another swift punch, Vector quickly dodged it and thrusted his fist into the beast's face, sending it flying into a few more computer sets.

"Okay, I don't know what your problem is, but could we at least settle this in a nice little..." Vector was about to talk some more sense into this creature, until the thing started chasing him across the Research Centre; the crocodile was screaming for his life. "Is it too late for us to be friends?!?!" he screamed, while running and waving his arms around.

**"Hold still, Mobian!!!"** the beast snarled, before running on all fours to catch up with the crocodile.

Before Vector knew it, the beast had already caught up with him, and grabbed him by the tail before throwing him against a desk. After the crocodile shook his head, he started to get a little angry before charging towards the monster. Right when the two anthros were getting close to eachother, Vector thrusted his fist into the creature's face, sending it rolling into a few chairs and desks, and then finally the wall. A dust cloud was forming before the beast had jumped out with an angry look in it's white eyes.

**"Now you're starting to get on my nerves!!"** he exclaimed, before charging towards Vector. Right when he made contact, both of them went flying into the wall, as part of it started to come tumbling down. **"I want the hedgehog, NOT a stupid crocodile, who can't even beat a third grader!!"** it stated, while pushing his arm against Vector's neck.

"I'm...not..." Vector slowly said, while trying to push his arm away. "...the kind...to...give up...easy!!!" he exclaimed, before grabbing him, and smashing the creature against the ground. "If only you knew...I'm the leader of..." Vector pulled him up, before throwing many punches at the hedgehog's face. "Team Chaotix!!!" he finished, before throwing the hardest punch he'd ever thrown, before breathing fire against the beast, sending it to scream in pain and crash into the wall.

**"This won't stop me, you pest!!"** it growled, before noticing that Vector was pointing behind him. Before he knew it, the entire side of the building started to come crashing down on the creature, burrying it in the rubble.

"Okay...NOW I think I can relax!" Vector sighed in releif, before walking over the rubble, and into the city.

After a few hours of walking, Vector had finally noticed Espio and Charmy waiting for him near a small abondoned house that was in between to large buildings.

"I thought you guys were gonna find a place for us to stay?" Vector raised a brow.

"One: We haven't got any money. Two: I think that this place will do fine, since we can try doing a few renevations." Espio stated, before Charmy went flying up to the crocodile's face.

"What happened to you??" Charmy asked hysterically, while flying like a loony. "You look like you were fighting a monster!!" he said fearfully; both Vector and Espio sweatdropped.

"Come on...let's get to work, boys!" Vector ordered, before the two nodded.

And so, the trio of anthros decided to make this small place their new business area, since they knew that they would be needed here in Station Square.

* * *

_"Meanwhile, back at the Research Centre..."_

The scene shifts over to where the building was almost completely destroyed, as the clouds started producing lightning. After a few flashes, a giant steel claw crashed through the rubble, as the beast had come crawling out with no bruises whatsoever; although he did have a small burnt mark on his arm.

**"I must admit..."** the beast snarled impressively, before looking at the city. **"It seems that Azaroth has been helping these Heroes...no matter..."** he stated, before clutching his fist. **"I'll find this Hedgehog, and when I do, I'll finally get to see a REAL worthy opponent!!"** he roared, as it echoed across the city.

* * *

**Oh boy, now it seems that a NEW enemy has arrived in Station Square!! But exactly what does Azaroth have to do with this, and what will happen when this monster will challenge Sonic the Hedgehog? Find out, next time on The New Sonic Heroes!!!**

**(Please Review!!!)**

**(Next chapter will be longer, I promise!!)**


	15. Emerald in the Sky: Part 1

**Okay, it's been a while since I updated any of my stories (Mostly because it was summer, and I was having LOTS of fun XD). So now we'll be able to see more of that Sonic/Human action again on one of my most popular stories ever!**

**And this is a really specail THREE parter, just to let you know! X3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Sonic Characters, as they are all entitled to SEGA. The OC's however are owned by yours truly.**

* * *

_"Somewhere in Kyle's mind..."_

It was hard to tell what was going on, as we see our friend Kyle, who was also known as Knuckles in his hero form, as he was currently floating in the air, surrounded by darkness; he was also wearing a pair of red boxers for some reason. The red haired boy was certainly confused on what was going on, and where he was exactly. But soon everything was about to be explained, as a mysterious voice was calling something quietly.

_"Chosen Guardian..." _it said in a feminine voice.

"Who's there?" Kyle asked cautiously, before looking at where the voice was coming from; a small light had suddenly appeared next to him in front of his face. "What the..." he glanced at it until the small light had started shining as bright as the sun itself, while it was almost blinding him; he shielded his eyes just in time.

Once he looked at his surroundings, he realized he was no longer surrounded by darkness. Instead, he found himself standing on grass, as he looked up to the blue skies. Not only that, but when he looked around some more, he noticed that he was not only in the mountains, but it appeared to be an island of some sort. After looking at his current area, Kyle walked over to see what appeared to be ruins of a small shrine of some sort, as the same voice was calling for him again.

_"This...way..."_ it called softly, as Kyle followed the voice up the stairs.

Although when Kyle had reached the top of the shrine, he was amazed yet shocked to see what laid before him. Standing before his very eyes, had to be the most biggest emerald you'd have ever seen in your life. It was actually big enough to cost about billions and billions of dollars, just by getting any chance to take a picture with it or something! Not only that, but the enormous emerald was just shining exactly like the Crystals or Chaos Emeralds, except only this one was shining as bright as the sun almost.

"W-what is this?" Kyle asked slowly, while walking closer to it at a slow pace; he could almost feel his heart beating faster and faster as he got closer to the Emerald.

_"Your destiny awaits, Chosen Guardian..."_ the voice said, as Kyle was getting a little curious as to what was going on. _"Once you find your treasure, you will know what to do..."_ it finished, as everything around the boy started to fade away.

* * *

_"Back in the Real World..."_

Back in Kyle's room, the red haired boy quickly woke up, and started to breath heavily; he was also laying on the floor, next to his bed. After a few deep breaths, he quickly got up, and looked out the window to see the city of Station Square. He then looked back at his red watch, after thinking of the team that protects the city from Dr. Eggman.

"I wonder what all that was about..." he pondered for abit, before looking over at his alarm clock; it currently said 12:00 AM. "Oh that's right! I'm supposed to meet the gang at the mall today!" he quickly noticed, before getting dressed into his clothes, and heading out the door; before he left, he heard a small quiet voice coming from the dining room.

In the room, an old man with a blue techno like cane, wearing a pair of dark blue pants, and a fader red like shirt, and he also had a grey mustache covering his lips, and was also wearing a pair of glasses over his grey eyes; plus he also had brown shoes. Apparently, he was also drinking a cup of coffee as well, before looking over at Kyle, who remained still.

"Come over here, Kyle..." the old man said, while Kyle walked over and sat in the seat across from him. "It seems that you've been in quite a hurry for quite some time now, boy." he noted carefully, as Kyle gulped a little.

"I'm sorry I haven't had much time to train with you, Master Yukito." Kyle bowed with a little bit of what appeared to be guilt. "I've just been busy with other things, like school work and other..." he quickly looked down at his watch before looking back at the old man. "...important stuff."

"Other stuff that's more important than being trained to be a strong man?!" the man known as Yukito slowly stood up with abit of anger in his voice. "Do not forget that someday you will have to find your true duty, when the time is right." he said firmly, before noticing Kyle's guilty expression, and sighing. "All I am saying is that, you'll have to choose your own destiny when you've become strong enough. Someday, you might even have the oppertunity to protect our family's sacred treasure, the Emerald Sword." he refferred to a certain object that was behind a paper made sliding door, as the old man slowly rose up and walked over there.

"But I am strong enough." Kyle explained, while following his master. "I CAN be the one who'll find my destiny." he added, before entering the room; it was a dojo large enough for teaching an entire class, as there was a green emerald sword on the far end. "And besides, wouldn't you just let any other student of yours guard some ancient artifact--"

"No!" Yukito stated, after hitting him on the forehead with his cane; Kyle grunted a little, while rubbing his forehead. "Only those of our blood may guard the Emerald Sword. Remember that." he looked over to Kyle with a serious look. "Now then...shouldn't you be elsewhere?" he smiled, before noticing Kyle started to smile abit.

"Yes, Grandfather." Kyle nodded, before running out the door, and grabbing his Extreme Gear; he also grabbed a big bag for some odd reason.

After Kyle had left, the old man had walked over to the sword, and took a closer look at it, as it showed what appeared to be an image of an Emerald on the handle's centre piece. He carefully picked it up, and examined the sword, before a small smile appeared on his face.

"You'll find your duty someday..." he smiled, before placing the sword back, and walking back to the dining room.

* * *

_"20 Minutes Later, in the city of Station Square..."_

The scene shifts over to one of the biggest mall in Station Square, as we find the rest of the gang in the food court; the only one who wasn't there was Rouge. Just like Kyle, everyone else had a few large bags with them as well, like as if there was some special event coming. Everyone was getting a quick meal, although they kinda lost their appetite after 6 minutes; Sean was just stuffing his face with chili dogs. Just when it seemed that they were all close on the verge of throwing up, Kyle quickly came to their table.

"Sorry I'm late, I don't have speed like blue boy." Kyle joked, before looking over at Sean stuffing himself. "I'm not even gonna ask."

"Don't bother." Scarlet said disgustedly.

"So, are we ready?" Cody asked.

"Why? What's everyone doing today??" Omochao asked, after appearing out from Sean's bag.

"Sean..." everyone glared at Sean, who kinda chuckled nervously.

"What? I couldn't just leave him home, so what else was I supposed to do?" Sean shrugged, before finishing his last chili dog; he had about 7.

"I don't blame you, Sean. I even brought Cheese with me!" Clair smiled, before opening her bag, to reveal her little Chao.

"Chao!" Cheese nodded.

"We're going camping, just to let you know." Sean mentioned to Omochao.

"Ohhh...what's camping?" the little robot asked curiously, before everyone face faulted.

"Camping is something related to living at a house, but instead you sleep in the outdoors, and in the woods."

Once everyone looked over to their left, they saw a tall girl with short white hair that reached the back of her neck, and tanned skin, as she was wearing a black sleevless shirt, and a pair of purple jeans and white boots; the thing they knew familiar about her was the makeup she wore, and the white bracelet around her wrist.

"...Rouge??" Kyle asked, before noticing that the girl had smiled.

"It's Rose." she giggled, before walking over to them. "So when are we going?"

"Wait...YOU'RE coming?" Amy asked suspiciously. "Why?"

"Well, we ARE heroes, aren't we?" Rose referred to the watches and bracelets everyone wore. "So shouldn't we be sticking together, or am I just gonna slow you down?"

"Hmm, I'm sorry but--" Amy was about to finish until Kyle came in.

"You can come." Kyle quickly said, as she smiled. "So...where are we camping anyways?"

"Don't tell me you forgot, Kyle!" Clair giggled abit.

"We're going to that forest, which is the one that had new ruins discovered last week." Tyson explained, after pulling out a brochure. "Also, Sean and Cody wanna go find this so called 'Monster' that lives in the forest somewhere."

"It's true! There really IS a creature living in the forest somewhere!" Cody exclaimed, before hearing something that sounded too much like a horn. "Uh...isn't that the bus?" he asked, before everyone looked out the glass doors, and noticing the hover bus was waiting outside.

Right when they saw it, all of them immediatly ran towards the doors, before crashing into them and falling onto the floor.

"I meant to do that!" Sean blurted out, while everyone else just groaned trying to get up.

Meanwhile, as everyone was exiting the mall and entering the bus, Azaroth was currently watching all of them from the roof of the mall. He seemed to have noticed that almost all of them were together, except for Team Chaotix; he really didn't mind that the detectives were there, but something else was bothering him abit.

"His presence...I can feel it..." he quietly said to himself, before running from roof top to rooftop while following the bus.

* * *

_"3 Hours Later, at a Train Station..."_

After taking a ride through the bus, and a few hours of taking the train, everyone had finally made it, as the sign had said "Welcome to Mystic Ruins." Almost everyone seemed real happy about this little trip, especially Sean and Cody, since they wanted to find this monster that was last seen here in the jungles. So everyone picked up their bags, and walked out from the train station, and into an open part, where there were lots of tourists and archeologists. Tyson wanted to go check out the stuff the archeologists found from small ancient shrines, while the girls wanted to check out the small little gift shop; Kyle had nothing to do, so he decided to put up the tents. Once everyone had gotten through the huge opening, they noticed that there was a small trail that would lead to the camping grounds.

"So that's were we'll find the perfect spot, right?" Cody asked, while carrying his bag.

"Yeah, that is what the GPS system is telling." Tyson explained, while looking at his orange GPS. "We'll be there before you know it."

"Actually, I'LL be there before you guys know it!" Sean smirked, before looking around, and changing himself into Sonic. "See ya!" he said, before zooming down the trail, as there was suddenly a loud thud.

After hearing that sound, everyone quickly walked over to see what happened, before finding the blue hedgehog with his face first into a tree. It didn't take long for everyone to start laughing, before walking past Sonic. After they made a few feet away from the blue hedgehog, they were amazed at what else they saw. There was a huge opening, as there was also a lake, along with other tents set up by other people. Some were even setting up a few campfires for tonight, while a few weird people...were getting nets and other hunting equipment, all for one simple thing: The Monster in Mystic Ruins. Cody was definitly gonna enjoy this night, considering that a few weirdos were going to go into a group, and find the so called "Monster."

"Man, I'm gonna enjoy this trip!" Tyson exclaimed with excitement. "Just think of how many rare artifacts I'll find!"

"Besides all those useless junk..." Amy said, while walking past Tyson. "We're all going to check out not only that gift shop we saw, but I heard there was also a hot spring around here." she winked at all the other girls, as they smiled.

"I'm going to go set up the tents, so I'll see you guys when you get back from whatever." Kyle explained, as everyone nodded before going about their own business. "Maybe I should tell them about the dream I had last night..." he pondered, before pulling out a few small colored boxes; some where blue, red, orange, and pink.

Once he threw them into the air, they quickly fell to the ground, leaving only Omochao curious and somewhat confused on what was going to happen. But before the little robot knew it, the small boxes quickly started unfolding, revealing them to be large tents that would be for most of the gang.

"Wow...do that again!" Omochao clapped, before Kyle facefaulted.

Meanwhile, the scene shifted back to where a certain hedgehog was still at.

"Uh...help?" Sonic frightenedly said, while his head was stuck in the tree.

* * *

_"Few Hours Later..."_

The scene shifts over to where Sean, Cody, and surprisingly Amy were currently at the large opening near the train station. Them and alot of other people were there as well, as most of them were going to go find the Monster of Mystic Ruins; this was mostly just one of those events that were used for fun. Sean and Cody had their reasons like everyone else, but Amy's was quite different. She mostly wanted to see if Sean really liked her; everyone pretty much knew THAT was never going to happen. But while they were waiting, Clair had noticed everyone was waiting by the tunnel that would lead them to the forest.

"Hey guys!" Clair called, while walking towards them; she currently was wearing a small backpack, that was big enough to carry and hide Cheese inside.

"Hey Clair, what are you doing here?" Amy asked.

"I was thinking that maybe I should come too, just because this thing looks like fun!" Clair smiled. "So, when are they going to let us in?"

"In about 30 seconds, they'll open the gate." Cody replied, after looking down at his watch; apparently all the Heroes' watches and bracelets (Including Amy's hair band) were able to tell what time it is.

And just as luck would have it, the announcers of this event called out that it was time, as the gate that was blocking the way to the jungles had finally opened. This was it for Cody and Sean. Tonight was the night they were going to find the Monster of Mystic Ruins, and boy were these two...boys ready for one heck of a night to remember; how right WERE they. While all the people started heading into the tunnel, Azaroth himself was watching over the people at the top of the train station, as it seemed that the mysterious hedgehog was worried of what might happen during this event.

"I can't let him reach the child, or all of this will be for nothing." he said quietly, before teleporting into thin air.

Meanwhile, the teens themselves were already walking through the dark tunnel with alot of other people; they were lucky that there were small lights on the ceiling for them to see where they were going, otherwise they'd be crashing into eachother like how they did before they got in the bus earlier today. Other than that, Amy was starting to feel that she could make her move in here, but everyone else was still around, so she was hoping to do it when they went alone together. Just as they saw an opening up ahead, everyone stopped to see that there were a few supervisors to see that everything would go okay, and noone would get hurt; this was one thing that would keep the Monster away, so Sean and Cody had a plan for this.

"You know what to do, right?" Sean whispered to Cody.

"You know it." he smirked, before both of them nodded.

After a while, everyone had made it to a spot where there'd be lights all around the forest...most of it anyways. It was at this exact time that Sean and Cody both pulled out their watches, as Clair and Amy were able to notice this as well; they both had a good idea on what was about to happen next. While none of the supervisors were looking, both Sean and Cody grabbed Amy and Clair, before running into the bushes and activating their watches and hairband, causing all four of them to change into Sonic, Silver, Cream and...Amy. After the transformation was complete, Sonic took a quick peek to see that a few people were walking around, before turning back to the other three mobians.

"Okay here's the plan," Sonic explained, as the others were listening carefully, especially Amy. "We'll split into two. Silver, you and Amy will pair up, while Clair and me-- OUCH!!!" he grunted, after Amy smashed her hammer on his foot.

"Could you repeat that again? I didn't hear you..." Amy glared at the blue hedgehog, with her Piko Piko Hammer steady in her hands.

"Uh...what I MEANT to say was you and Clair pair up, while me and Amy check out the woods as well."

"Aw, Sonic! That's so sweet of you!" Amy hugged him after suddenly gaining her happy face again; noone didn't know if it was the Monster that was going to be scary, or Amy was already frightning all on her own.

"Well, good luck you two!" Silver smiled, after flying off with Clair; Sonic just stood there with his left eye twitching.

"Oh isn't this going to be exciting?" Amy asked as her eyes were glittering with glee.

_"WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?!?!?!"_ he screamed in his head, before smiling nervously at Amy. "So uh...let's go!" he finished, before running into the bushes; Amy just looked at him, noticing that he was trying to lose her.

"Hey, wait up Sonic!" she chased after the blue hedgehog, hoping to catch him before she got lost in the forest.

While the two were running through the woods, Silver and Cream quickly looked down at the forest from the skies, before Cream heard something moving in the woods. She looked over to Silver and pointed down to where the rustling was, before both of them descended down to the ground. Silver was abit curious and excited if it was the monster Cream heard, as the white hedgehog himself looked around cautiously. Before either of them were about to figure out if the Monster was around or not, a strange rumbling sound was coming from somewhere around the two, like as if it was right above or underneath them; this freaked out Cream alot.

"Oh my gosh oh my gosh, it's the monster!!" Cream cried out, while Cheese quickly jumped out from her bag, and hugged her.

"Chao chao!" Cheese nodded, as both of them quivered in fear.

"Um...actually...that's me." Silver sheepishly explained, while clutching his stomach. "That was SOME chili dog Sean gave me earlier! Stay here for a moment, I'll be right back!" he exclaimed, before running from the spot, and into the bushes to...begin his business.

"Chao..." Cheese was still feeling a little scared, before he looked up to Cream. "This is starting to scare me."

"It's okay, Cheese. Everything's going to be alright."

If only she knew. Just then all of a sudden, a loud rustling noise was coming from the bushes, causing the two to cower in fear. Cream held Cheese close to her, as both of them closed their eyes waiting for the Monster to arrive; little did they know that a huge shadow was looming over the two. Meanwhile, back with Sonic (who successfully lost Amy), the blue blur was currently laying down on a rock, watching the starry skies as a few things went through his mind; well actually nothing went through his mind at this time, so what do I know? Anyways, the blue blur wasn't really focused on finding the Monster for now, since he knew that it would come at a much later time; well actually luck was starting to smile upon him...or unluck, when a huge thud came from a few feet away. Sonic tilted his head up to see that the bushes themselves were moving, as he quickly got up on his feet with a smirk.

"Alright, it looks like I've found you, big guy!" Sonic was excited for the creature to arrive, before running towards the sound with his speed; the next thing he knew a huge metal claw grabbed him by the head, and pulled him in, revealing the monster from that time Vector went to the research centre!

**"On the contrary hedgehog, I've found YOU!!!"** he roared, before throwing Sonic towards a tree, as it fell over from the impact.

"Some...monster...you are..." he grunted abit, before getting back up. "Looks like I'll have to take this guy down the old fashioned way!"

Just as he charged off towards the beast, all that could be heard were a few loud sounds which were punches and kicks and other brutal things, as trees were falling down. Whatever this creature really was or was after, he finally found Sonic and was ready to see what he was capable of.

* * *

**Looks like the beast has found Sonic...**

**(Please Read and Review!!!)**


End file.
